A True Blackheart
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Ash, Misty, and 12 friends enter a Couples' Battle Tournament to show the world who the greatest couple is. However, one Trainer there despises the concept of love, and will stop at nothing to crush their bonds. Pairings inside, rated for safety. IN NEED OF A MAJOR REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. I just recently joined FanFiction. This is my first story, so I hope you like it. I think it has the most couples of any Pokemon story, having a total of 11. The couples are as follows:**

**Major Couples**

**AshxMisty  
BrockxHolly  
JimmyxMarina  
VincentxKotone  
MayxDrew  
DawnxPaul  
WesxRui**

**Minor Couples**

**OscarxAndi (Anime Episode 348)  
MarsxSaturn a.k.a. MariexStanford  
KennyxZoey  
NandoxSolidad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own any of its characters. Also, my story uses content from two other stories, Not Backing Down by Authority Man 37, and Stanford by GalacticFTW. I do not own the content of those two stories, and I give full credit to their authors for the content I will use. The only character I own is Dark Trainer Blackheart, who will show up in Chapter 3.**

**Ages(all are assumed anime ages +3)**

**Ash - 18 Misty-18  
Brock- 21 Holly - 22  
Jimmy - 19 Marina - 19  
Vincent - 19 Kotone - 18  
Drew - 19 May - 18  
Paul - 18 Dawn - 19  
Wes - 20 Rui - 20  
Oscar & Andi - 19  
Kenny - 18 Zoey - 19  
Saturn(Stan) - 25 Mars(Marie) - 23  
Nando & Solidad - 21  
Blackheart - 17**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 1

It started like any other day in the region of Kanto, in the town of Pallet. This is the home of Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer whose dream was to become a Pokemon Master. Three years ago, he had traveled through many regions in his journeys, making various friends, some of whom tagged along with him. Only two months before the present day, he returned to Kanto and took the League Challenge again. Cheered on by his friends from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Orre, Ash and his faithful Pokemon managed to defeat the Elite Four, crowning Ash as the newest Champion. Afterwards, he returned home to Pallet for some rest and relaxation. Little did he know that this day would be a challenge even for the new Master.

The teenage trainer awoke from his bed with a groggy yawn, the summer sun bearing down on him. He had yellow and blue striped pajamas on, and his raven hair, which hadn't changed in length since he had been cutting it, had a bad case of bed-head. His yawn was accompanied by another, more high-pitched yawn. He turned and saw his long-time Pokemon partner and friend, Pikachu, awakening as well. The yellow mouse Pokemon once disliked his trainer at their journey's start, but after Ash saved it from a raging Spearow flock, it warmed up to him just fine. Since then, Pikachu stuck with Ash through thick and thin. Even in times that threatened their friendship, such as when Pikachu lost its memory and worked with Team Rocket, Ash helped it remember who it was without giving up.

"Morning, buddy." The dark-haired teen said to his Pokemon pal.

"Pika…" Pikachu replied sleepily. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Getting up, Ash headed for the shower to wake himself up. Naturally, Pikachu vacated the room to be polite. Afterwards, Ash got dressed in his typical attire: a black t-shirt underneath a navy blue jacket with a wide yellow V-shaped stripe in the center, blue jeans, black sneakers with a red area over the toes, and his signature red cap, that had a black area in the center with a blue Pokeball shape. Heading downstairs, he was greeted by his mother, Delia, and Pikachu, who was eating his breakfast.

"Morning, dear." Delia greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I was remembering my victory at the Pokemon League." Ash replied.

"Who wouldn't? It's an accomplishment very few people make." Delia stated. Just then, the phone rang. "I got it." Ash said grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Ash, what's going on?"_ Came a familiar female voice.

"Oh, hey Misty!" Ash answered, glad to hear her. "If you can believe it, I just woke up."

The Cerulean City gym leader can be heard giggling over the phone. _"That's typical."_

Ash chuckled at this. Ash first met Misty at the start of his journey, after she fished him and Pikachu out of a lake. Since the Spearow flock was after him and his friend, Ash had to hijack Misty's bike to escape them, leading to said bike being totaled. As a result, Misty chose to tag along with Ash on his journey until he paid her back for the bike. During that time, the redhead and ravenhead started to get feelings for each other. When they had to save Lugia and the three Legendary Birds of Kanto from an evil collector, Misty realized her feelings for Ash and truly believed she was in love with him. However, she was always afraid to tell him, for fear that he didn't feel the same way. Unknown to her, Ash realized his feelings as well, and was also afraid to confess for fear of rejection. Before Ash's final battle at the Pokemon League against Lance, Ash caught up to Misty and finally confessed his feelings. Misty, overjoyed to hear that, confessed as well, and the two shared their first sweet kiss. Misty cheered him on more than any of the others during the battle, and Ash believes that she was the reason he won. Since then, they become boyfriend and girlfriend, and Delia believes they were a match made in heaven.

"So what did you need, Mist?" Ash asked the redhead.

_"Well, there's a Couples' Pokemon Tournament going on at the Indigo Plateau, and I was wondering if you'd want to enter with me."_ Misty replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash rhetorically asked with excitement. "When is it?"

_"Registration ends at 3:00 PM."_ She informed him.

"Well, the sooner the better!" Ash chirped. "I'll be there soon to pick you up."

_"I'll be waiting!"_ Misty giggled before hanging up. Ash hung up and turned to Pikachu.

"Well, Pikachu, are you up for some battling after such a long time?" He asked his partner.

"Pika, Pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon replied raising its fist, saying it was game. With that, Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder, then the two darted out the door after saying goodbye to Ash's mother. He ran over the lab and home of Prof. Samuel Oak, Kanto's leading authority on Pokemon. Inside, he was greeted the Professor, as well as Gary, Oak's grandson and Ash's former rival, and Tracey, a sketcher from the Orange Islands.

"Ah, Ash, what brings you here?" The Professor asked.

"I'm heading out to pick up Misty for a Couples' Pokemon Tournament at the Indigo Plateau." Ash informed him. "I need Swellow for a while."

"You're in luck, Ashy Boy." Gary chimed in. "I've got it right here." He tosses Ash a Pokeball. The Kanto Master clicks it once and lets out Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. He caught Swellow back when it was a Taillow, and it was his first new Pokemon from the Hoenn region. During the final round of a Pokeringer contest in Hoenn, the heated action caused Taillow to evolve into Swellow.

"Good luck to you and Misty and the tournament, Ash." Tracey called to him. "We'll be watching on TV."

"Thanks, Tracey. Okay, Swellow," Ash said to the bird while climbing on its back. "We're off to Cerulean City to pick up Misty."

"Swell!" The blue bird replied as it took to the air, Ash and Pikachu in tow.

* * *

**This looks like a good spot to stop. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part, and the story will get better. However, this is my first story, so please go easy on the reviews. Also, since I am new, it would help if someone could send me a list of all terms used here. Thanks in advance.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's Chapter 2. Actually, I had four chapters done by today, so expect all of them soon, if possible. Enjoy, everyone!**

**Check first chapter for disclaimer.**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 2

At Swellow's speed, Ash and Pikachu reached Cerulean City in ten minutes flat. Swellow landed by the entrance of the Cerulean Gym, and Ash hopped off and knocked on the door. In a few seconds, the door opened, answered by Misty's blue-haired sister, Violet.

"What's up, Ash? Long time no see?" Violet greeted.

"Hey Violet. I'm here to pick up Misty for the Couples' Tournament." Ash replied.

"Oh, yeah! Misty's been, like, talking about that all day." Violet told him. Then she turned her head to face back inside the Gym. "Hey, Mist! Your boyfriend's here!"

Ash blushed at the mention of the word "boyfriend." Although it was official between them, Ash still sometimes got flustered around her. But when she appeared in the doorway, boy, did he have a reason to be. The lovely Misty was dressed in an ocean blue t-shirt that stopped above her belly, as well as lime green shorts and blue shoes. Her fiery orange hair, normally kept in a side ponytail, was free and reached down to her shoulder blades. She wore a blue wristband on her left wrist, which was a gift from Ash on her 18th birthday. Stepping out of the doorway, she walked up to him.

"You're actually early." Misty said with a sly smirk. Ash chuckled and stepped closer.

"I aim to please." He responded. Misty just giggled and pulled him in closer, pressing her lips against his. Ash threw his arms around her waist while Misty wrapped hers around his neck. Although they've kissed quite a few times since they got together, Ash believed this one was the best. They broke away after a minute and stared into each other's eyes.

"Man, with you, it gets better each time." Ash said.

"My kind of kisser." Misty responded. Ash chuckled again.

"Well, let's head to the Plateau." Ash told her hopping on Swellow's back yet again. Misty nodded, taking Ash's hand as he helped her on. She wrapped her arms around him to be secure as Swellow took to the air once more. Ash could feel Misty's head on his shoulders during the ride, and it made him blush. Within twenty minutes, they had reached Indigo Plateau. Swellow landed outside the building and Ash hopped off, then he helped Misty off.

"Thanks a lot, Swellow, return!" Ash said to the bird as he recalled it to its Pokeball. Then, the brunette and redhead walked inside the building with their hands entwined. They were amazed at how many people had shown up for this tournament.

"This must be one big tournament." Misty commented, still amazed.

"Well, let's hurry and register." Ash pointed out. Making their way to the reception desk, they registered for the tournament in no time flat. Then they looked around for a place to sit.

"Yo, Ash, Misty, over here!" Came a male voice from the right. Looking in that direction, they saw their old friend Brock waving at them. With him were 11 more of their friends: Holly, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Kotone, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Wes, and Rui.

Brock, the former Pewter Gym Leader, was decked out in a brown shirt with an orange jacket, khakis, and brown sneakers. His brown hair retained the same spikes from years ago, but they were about an inch longer. The girl next to him was his girlfriend for nearly three years, Holly. She wore a yellow and red Pikachu tank top and matching miniskirt, as well as white high-heel boots. She had orange hair like Misty, but of a slightly darker color. It reached halfway down her torso, ending in a zigzag pattern. Brock first met Holly at a Tag Tournament in Hearthome City during Ash's travels in Sinnoh. They were partnered up for the battles, and Holly did something most women never did: she fell for Brock. However, when they were defeated in battle, Holly blamed herself for the loss, and ran off thinking Brock would hate her for it. However, after the Sinnoh League was over, Brock tried to find Holly. It took him two months, during which Ash was in Orre, but he eventually found her living in Jubilife City. When they saw each other again, Holly was disheartened as first, still blaming herself, but Brock convinced her not to. Brock explained that he never blamed her at all for the loss; news that brightened Holly's face. Before she knew it, she ended up confessing her love for him. She feared rejection at first, but then Brock confessed his love for her. She could tell that it was real, since Croagunk, the frog Pokemon that always Poison Jabbed Brock whenever he went into Flirt Mode, didn't do a thing to him. When Brock returned to Kanto, Holly surprised him by stating that she was moving there. Brock's parents offered her an extra room at the Gym, which she accepted, and they'd been together ever since.

Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, and Kotone were all from the Johto region. Jimmy was dressed in a purple t-shirt with grey sweatpants and green sneakers. He had a yellow ball cap on his head, the bill turned backwards. His light raven hair was poking out of the opening in the back of the cap. His girlfriend Marina was sitting next to him, dressed in a pink sweater with a thin white jacket, navy blue shorts, and yellow shoes. Though she normally wore a white hat, she had nothing on her head today, and her aqua blue hair had been straightened, reaching down her back, although part of it formed an M shape above her forehead. Vincent was wearing a teal sweater vest with a red bow tie, as well as grey formal pants. The only thing that didn't change was that his tan hair still had three spikes in a sideways Mohawk fashion. Finally, Kotone was dressed in a fuchsia shirt with jean overalls: similar to the outfit she wore when Ash first met her. She wore the same hat, but the ribbon was fuchsia instead of red, and her brown hair was fashioned the same way. The four of them were already paired when Ash met them on a vacation in Johto. They told him a lot of things about their journeys. Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent were all childhood friends, and they even journeyed together for some time. During their travels, they had to save the Legendary Pokemon Raikou from the clutches of Team Rocket. Jimmy and Vincent were once rivals, mainly because they both had a crush on Marina, although Jimmy never showed it. What the two of them didn't know was that Marina's affections were for Jimmy. However, when Marina was kidnapped by Team Rocket soon after the Raikou incident, Jimmy rescued her with the help of the very same Raikou, which he had caught with a Master Ball. After he saved her, they confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple. Vincent was heartbroken at first when he found out, but soon got over it. Ash first met Kotone at a Johto festival in Sinnoh along with her friend Kazunari. After the festival, the two returned to Johto. While traveling with Jimmy and Marina, Vincent met Kotone by chance in Ecruteak City, and they became smitten with each other, though they wouldn't admit it. Then, Team Rocket attacked Ecruteak and kidnapped Kotone along with several other people. Vincent took it upon himself to save her, and with his friends' help, Team Rocket was defeated. During the fight, Vincent inadvertently confessed his feelings for Kotone, and when the battle was over, Kotone revealed her feelings. Naturally, Jimmy and Marina were happy for them.

May was dressed in the same orange outfit from when Ash saw her in Sinnoh, although her bandana was now blue. Her brown hair was still in double ponytails, but they were a bit longer, and on her left wrist was a red rose corsage. The corsage was courtesy of Drew, who was sitting next to her. He was decked out in a rose red jacket, green pants, and blue shoes. His green hair had grown out, reaching down to his neck, but Drew kept it well-groomed. The two of them were once rival Coordinators in Hoenn, always competing against each other. However, over those times, May had grown feelings for Drew, as well as feelings for Ash, and she was conflicted. When Ash left for Orre, she was somewhat heartbroken, but Drew stepped in. Drew had gained feelings for her over time, but feared rejection, so he never told her how he felt. He comforted May after Ash left, and eventually got the nerve to confess his feelings. He gave May the corsage she wears now as a token of his love, and May simply revealed her feelings by kissing him. They mainly competed in Contests as a couple from that point on.

Dawn was dressed in an outfit similar to her old outfit, but the corset was white and the skirt was a sky blue color. Her boots matched her skirt, and her blue hair was tied up in the ponytail she always had it in during Contests. Paul was decked out in a tan jacket that was buttoned up all the way, khaki jeans, and black shoes. He had since cut his lavender hair, as it was shorter than it used to be. Dawn met Ash at the start of her journey in Sinnoh to become a great Coordinator. They also met Paul at that time. When they first met him, Paul was arrogant and uncaring, who wanted nothing more than pure power from his Pokemon and released them if he deemed them weak. He and Ash never got along well, as he never listened to anybody who tried to get him to be kinder to his Pokemon. Even so, Dawn secretly worried about him. Three months after Ash left Sinnoh, Dawn's worries were justified, as she found him battered and unconscious in the Eterna Forest. When he came to, he explained that his Nidoking turned on him and attacked him because of how he treated it. He expected Dawn to give an "I told you so" comment, but she felt sorry for what happened and helped nurse him back to health. During this, Paul started to grow attached to Dawn. When he was fully healed, Paul asked Dawn why she would help someone like him. Dawn said that she saw a good side of him in his eyes, and she wanted to bring it out. While in the forest, Paul came across an injured Sentret. Feelings guilty for himself, he nursed the Sentret back to health. He thought to himself that this must be the good side Dawn was talking about. The Sentret decided to go with Paul on his journey, and it eventually evolved into Furrret. From that day on, Paul was kinder to his Pokemon. Still, he couldn't get Dawn out of his mind, and vice versa. For a month, their feelings grew stronger. Then, Dawn was attacked by muggers while in Veilstone, but she was saved by none other than Paul. In the heat of the moment, they ended up confessing their feelings.

On the end was Wes, dressed in his signature blue trench coat, accompanied by a white shirt, and his Snag Machine wasn't on his arm. He wore blue jeans with his usual black boots. His motor goggles rested on his forehead, and his sandy hair was the same length as it always was. Next to him was Rui, wearing a pink and blue tank top, purple shorts, and pink flip-flops. Her orange hair was in its usual spiked pigtails, although they were a bit longer. Ash met Wes when he first arrived in Orre. Wes was a former member of the criminal organization Team Snagem, a group that could steal Pokemon from trainers in battle. When they reached Phenac City, they defeated Folly and Trudly, two rogues that had a girl in a bag. That's when Wes met Rui. Rui was practically smitten with Wes the moment she saw him, and her feelings only grew throughout their journey. Wes only thought of Rui as a friend at first, but he gained feelings for her over time. Rui never noticed, but Ash did. He tried to get Wes to confess, but the sandy-haired boy just didn't know how. Then, Cipher attacked them and kidnapped Rui, attempting to purge her of her power to see Shadow Pokemon. However, Ash and Wes teamed up to stop them and save her. During a showdown with Cipher Admin Ein, he commanded his Shadow Raikou to attack Rui, but Wes willingly took Raikou's Thunder attack to save her. Ein was defeated, and Raikou snagged. Wes asked Rui if she was alright, but Rui simply embraced him, tears in her eyes, telling him not to do that again. Wes stated that he didn't want to lose her, so he took the attack. Rui thought he meant that towards a friend, but after Cipher was beaten, Wes told her the real reason why he took the hit. He confessed his feelings to Rui, and she returned his love.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but what none of them knew was that a pair of dull crimson eyes were watching them.

"Hmph. Love-struck fools." The owner of the eyes spoke in a low tone. "They will soon see the error of falling prey to that worthless emotion."

* * *

**That explains how they all got together. A quick note: The story telling how Jimmy and Marina got together was the content from Not Backing Down by Authority Man 37. GalacticFTW's content will more than likely not show up until Chapter 6 or 7. Hope you liked it.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, and so is Blackheart. Enjoy the attitude of this guy. Disclaimer on first chapter.**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 3

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed after seeing the group. "What's everybody doing here?"

"Why else?" Wes said. "We're in the tournament!"

"There's a total of 16 couples in the tournament, just so you know." May informed him.

"Whew! That's a lot!" Misty sighed in shock. He looked around the building and her eyes caught sight of an odd individual. She started to get a bad feeling about this person, and Ash had noticed.

"What's wrong, Mist?" He asked his girlfriend, concerned.

"That guy over there gives me the creeps." She replied softly.

Ash turned to where Misty was looking, and saw the person she was talking about. The person was a boy who looked about seventeen, and he stood about five foot nine inches tall. He had long, snow-white hair that reached halfway down his back, but it was messy and un-groomed. Near his forehead, his hair formed four shapes that looked like wide blades of grass. His attire was even weirder: He wore grey armor over his chest that had built in shoulder armor. His pelvis was covered by grey armor as well, with built in armor that covered the outside of the top part of his legs. He wore grey armor wristbands, about two inches long, and grey armored boots. What didn't have armor was clad in a dark purple body suit. A dark blue visor was on his face, suspended by two grey earpieces. The visor was flipped up to his forehead, revealing dull crimson eyes. He stood against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at the group.

"He creeps you out, too?" Kotone asked Misty after noticing her and Ash staring at the white-haired teen. Both of them simply nodded and turned back to the group.

"Join the club." Drew chimed in. "We've all been creeped out by that guy."

"That guy's the only one here who came by himself." Holly informed them. "Everyone else came as a couple."

"Who'd come to a couples' tournament by themselves?" Ash asked.

"That's something you'll find out soon enough." Came a low voice from behind them. Whirling around, Ash and Misty came face-to-face with the same dark-armored trainer. Naturally, they both jumped. Misty ran into Ash's arms.

"Don't scare people like that!" Ash yelled to the person.

"Hmph." The unknown trainer grunted. "The concept of love has turned you into frightened children. This whole tournament is a waste of time. Love is a waste of time. Soon, all the people here will know that." With that, he walked away from the group, his boots clanking against the floor.

"Whoa. Emo much?" Jimmy commented.

"You aren't kidding." Marina added.

"That guy reminds me of how I used to be." Paul stated, slightly scared.

"Don't worry, babe." Dawn comforted him. "That's not you anymore, and it never again will be." Paul's Furret climbed on his head and gave him a reassuring coo. Paul smiled, obviously feeling better.

"Attention, trainers." A voice said over the intercom. "The matchups for the tournament have been chosen. Please check the screen." Everybody went up to the screen. The tournament matchups were displayed:

**Round 1: Blackheart VS Oscar/Andi**

**Round 2: Jimmy/Marina VS Jack/Yolanda**

**Round 3: Paul/Dawn VS Kenny/Zoey**

**Round 4: Wes/Rui VS Stanford/Marie**

**Round 5: Ash/Misty VS Nando/Solidad**

**Round 6: Vincent/Kotone VS Frank/Tia**

**Round 7: Brock/Holly VS Flint/Lola**

**Round 8: May/Drew VS Lemmy/Wendy**

"Talk about luck of the draw!" Vincent noted. "None of us have to face each other in the first round!"

"Oh, great." Brock said. "Holly and I are up against my parents!"

"Check it out, Dawn." Paul told her. "We're up against Kenny and Zoey!"

"I didn't think Nando and Solidad would be here." Ash commented.

"Hey, look Ash!" May exclaimed when she saw the matchups. "Oscar and Andi are in this tournament!"

"Go figure!" He responded. The two of them remembered Oscar and Andi, a truly head-over-heels in love couple who believed Tag Battles were a sign of true love. They challenged Ash and May to a Tag Battle when they met, and their Nidoking and Nidoqueen defeated them in battle, since they weren't in sync. However, Ash and May got a rematch, and since they were in sync then, they managed to win.

"But look who they're facing." Wes pointed out glumly. Looking back to the screen, they saw that the lovey-dovey couple had only one opponent: the white-haired, dark-armored trainer everyone saw earlier.

"So his name is Blackheart." Ash commented.

"Attention, everyone," The intercom voice spoke. "The first battle will start soon. All participants make their way to the stadium, all others please go to the spectator stands."

"Come on, everyone!" Jimmy yelled. "Let's hurry so we can get some good seats!" With that, everyone rushed off to the spectator seats.

* * *

**I know what some of you Megaman Starforce fans might be thinking, and I agree: I have made the Solo of the Pokemon series. Some of you might be confused as to how Blackheart could battle alone in a Couples' Tournament, but don't worry. That will be explained in Chapter 5. Be prepared for a big Chapter 4, as it is a battle.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, a.k.a. the battle between Blackheart and Oscar & Andi. Enjoy. Need I mention the disclaimer again?**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 4

Ash and the others weaved their way through the bustling crowd of people to reach the spectator stands. They managed to find a good area for all of them to sit next to each other. They were in luck, as the match was about to start.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Indigo Plateau Couples' Tag Battle Tournament!" The announcer yelled over the microphone, causing a loud cheer from the audience. "Let's start this battle off right! First up, it's the duo of Oscar and Andi!" The crowd roared as the duo walked out to the stadium, Oscar's left hand firmly clasped with Andi's right. Oscar wore the same kind of blue and gold outfit as when Ash and May met them, and his teal hair reached to his back. Andi wore the same kind of pink dress with red ribbons, and her blonde locks sported the same style as before.

"And now their opponents, or should I say opponent!" The announcer continued. "Believe it or not, they only have one opponent! Please give it up for Dark Trainer Blackheart!" Again, the crowd cheered as the armored trainer, now identified as Blackheart, walked out to the field alone, his white hair blowing in the wind.

"It is blasphemy to participate in a Tag Battle alone!" Oscar scolded.

"Hmph." Blackheart grunted. "Those who battle alone are the strongest."

"Nidoking!" Oscar yelled. "Nidoqueen!" Andi shouted. "It's time to battle!" they said together as they released their two Drill Pokemon, the purple Nidoking and the blue Nidoqueen.

Blackheart flipped the visor on his head over his eyes. Data started to appear onscreen. "Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Both are Poison and Ground-type. This shouldn't be too difficult." Blackheart mused as he brought out two Pokeballs. Surprisingly, the tops were black. "Sableye, Sharpedo, commence combat!" he yelled as he threw the Pokeballs. The first one opened to reveal a vaguely human-shaped Pokemon with a purple body, spikes on the head, a crooked smile, gemstones for eyes, and gems on its back. The other revealed a shark-like Pokemon, with beady red eyes, a blue-and-white body, four fins, a yellow X-shape on its nose, and impressive teeth.

"Now that the challengers have shown their Pokemon, it's time to get started!" The referee said. "Let the battle begin!"

Blackheart wasted no time attacking. "Sharpedo, Hydro Pump. Target Nidoqueen." He said calmly. Hearing the order, Sharpedo launched a massive beam of water straight towards the blue drill Pokemon. However, Blackheart wasn't done. "Sableye, hold Nidoqueen in place with Psychic." Sableye's gemstone eyes began to glow blue, then a blue aura surrounded Nidoqueen, holding it in place and leaving it a sitting duck. It could only look on in horror as the oncoming Hydro Pump approached.

"Nidoking, defend Nidoqueen with Protect!" Oscar yelled. The purple drill Pokemon stood in front of the blue one and crossed its arms, causing a green field on energy to appear over it and Nidoqueen. The water blast struck the field, preventing the two Pokemon from being harmed. The green field dissipated. "Now it's our turn!" The duo shouted. "Nidoking, Double-Edge on Sharpedo!" The order was Oscar's. "Nidoqueen, Helping Hand!" That order came from Andi. A light blue aura surrounded Nidoqueen, then it transferred over to Nidoking, strengthening it. Then, an orange aura surrounded the purple drill Pokemon as it charged towards the Dark-type shark. "Sableye, defend." Came an order from Blackheart. The gem-eyed Pokemon jumped in front of Sharpedo, just as Nidoking was about to strike. The Double-Edge appeared to strike, as Nidoking's body was pushing Sableye's body towards the wall. Sharpedo veered away quickly to avoid being caught up in the attack. However, Nidoking was soon stopped, as Sableye placed its feet to the ground and grabbed hold of the massive horn on its opponent's head and pulled it downward, slamming Nidoking's head to the ground and holding it there. Oscar was horrified to see not even a scratch on Sableye's body.

"But how?" He asked in shock. Blackheart chuckled. "You should know that Normal-type moves like Double-Edge are useless against Ghost-types like Sableye. Shadow Claw, now!" A black orb appeared over Sableye's left hand, which extended to reveal long black claws. "Oh, no! Nidoqueen, quick, use Sludge Bomb!" Andi shrieked from the sidelines. Nidoqueen prepared to open its mouth and fire wads of explosive sludge, when Sharpedo appeared in front of it. "What the?" Andi shouted. A wicked smile crossed Blackheart's face. "Zen Headbutt." He ordered. The area around Sharpedo's head glowed with a blue aura, then it charged towards the female drill Pokemon for a direct hit.

"Oh, my, what a move!" The announcer yelled. "Sharpedo stopped a counterattack and dealt some super-effective damage all in one move!" Indeed it did: Zen Headbutt was a Psychic-type move, which was super-effective against Poison-types like Nidoqueen. "Now, Night Slash!" Blackheart ordered. Sharpedo's left fin gained an eerie white aura about it, then it rushed towards Nidoqueen. "Quick, Nidoqueen, dodge it!" Andi called to it, but it wouldn't move. An expression of fear dominated its face. "Uh oh!" Came the announcer's voice again. "It looks like Zen Headbutt caused Nidoqueen to flinch!" "You are correct, sir." Blackheart called to the announcer. He then returned his gaze to Sharpedo. "Finish it, now!" Sharpedo's glowing fins struck Nidoqueen directly in the chest, resulting in a critical hit. The force from the attack caused Nidoqueen to topple over backwards and land on its back in a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Nidoqueen's eyes had spirals in them. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle!" The referee called out. Andi called Nidoqueen back to its Pokeball. "Good job, Nidoqueen. You take a nice long rest." "Worry not, my dear Andi." Oscar told her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Nidoking and I will avenge you." Right after he said that, Blackheart erupts into laughter. "How can you hope to avenge her when your Pokemon is pinned down?" He rhetorically asked. In the heat of the moment, Oscar had forgotten that Sableye had Nidoking pinned by its horn. "Never underestimate the power of devotion." Oscar said. "Nidoking, Earthquake!" Nidoking then slammed its fists on the ground, causing it to shake. The tremors caused Sableye to lose its balance, as well as its grip. "Follow up with Poison Jab!" Oscar told it. Nidoking's left fist glowed purple, then it delivered a massive punch to the Darkness Pokemon's gut, sending it flying and landing a few yards away. "You're more cunning than I thought." Blackheart complimented. "But it won't help you. Sableye, Dark Pulse." The dark purple Pokemon got to its feet, then brought its hands together in front of it, forming a ball of dark rings. It then launched a beam of those rings at Nidoking. "Protect, quickly!" Oscar ordered. Nidoking crossed its arms in front of it, causing the green energy field to appear again, blocking the Dark Pulse.

"You're such a fool." Blackheart mused. "Sharpedo!" He said that right when the Protect field disappeared. "Oscar, on the left!" Andi yelled to him. Oscar looked to the left and saw Sharpedo fire Hydro Pump directly towards the purple drill Pokemon. "Nidoking, watch out! On your left!" Oscar called out. Nidoking looked in that direction, but it was too late: the water blast had struck, sending Nidoking flying to the right. Sharpedo ceased fire, and Nidoking struggled to get back to its feet, but it wouldn't make it. Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped over Nidoking's back. The pain came from Sableye's Shadow Claw, which had been reformed after it fired off the Dark Pulse. Nidoking fell to the ground, spirals in its eyes.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Sharpedo and Sableye win! The battle goes to Dark Trainer Blackheart!" The referee called out. The crowd roared at Blackheart's victory, but he didn't seem to notice. Sableye and Sharpedo reported back to their master. "Mission completed, you two." He said to his Pokemon. "Excellent work. Return." He called them back to their black-topped Pokeballs, then he noticed Oscar recalling Nidoking. Oscar knelt down in front of his beloved Andi. "Andi, please forgive me." He begged. "I have failed to avenge you." The blonde took his left hand in her right and pulled him up. "Worry not, my love." She assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did your best, and my love hasn't changed." Oscar smiled and embraced her, causing the crowd to cheer even more. They were too busy cuddling to notice Blackheart approaching them. "This is the reason why you lost." He told them. They let go of each other and were shocked to see him right next to them, his visor flipped back to his forehead, glaring at them with his red gaze. "Your devotion blinded you to what happened, causing you to lose. When in battle, worry about no one besides yourself, even if it means the defeat of your partner." He walked out of the stadium, not taking another look at them. Oscar and Andi left as well, hands clasped together, unshaken by Blackheart's message.

A few minutes later, Andi was in a back room of the Plateau when she saw her beloved Oscar approaching her. "Hey Oscar." She greeted. "Andi, I have something to ask you." He told her. This somewhat worried her. Oscar continued. "Andi, despite our loss, I want you to know how much I love you." The 19-year-old man knelt in front of the girl and pulled out a blue velvet box. Opening it, he exposed a gold ring with three diamonds on it. "Andi, will you marry me?" Oscar asked with some tears in his eyes. Andi broke down into her own tears and embraced him. "Of course I will, Oscar! I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" She cried. Oscar returned the embrace, and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss. Then, a low groan was heard, causing them to pull apart in shock. Then, the lights short-circuited and burned out, and another groan was heard. "Who's out there?" Oscar yelled. "Show yourself!" Suddenly, a shadowy hand lurched out from the darkness and grabbed the engagement ring, pulling it into the darkness. "Hey! Give that back!" Andi yelled to whatever was out there. The unknown figure then tossed an envelope to them and vanished. Oscar opened the envelope and found a note inside. The message written was chilling:

_"This message applies to you and to all of your friends. If you try to push your love further, a grim fate awaits you."_

The message was typed, so there was no way to trace handwriting. Oscar and Andi looked at each other in fear. They felt they had but one option: they had to alert Ash and the others.

* * *

**Not bad for my first battle scene, eh? The black-topped Pokeballs used by Blackheart were not Ultra Balls, just so you all know. They will be explained in Chapter 5 as well. Also, it's pretty easy for most of you to know who wrote that letter. Reviews, if you please.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with other stories. At any rate, some things from previous chapters will be explained here. Enjoy!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 5

With the first match of the tournament done, the group was heading back to the lobby to wait for the next. They were conversing about the mysterious white-haired teen, now known as Dark Trainer Blackheart.

"Did you see how calm he was?" Dawn asked.

"His Pokemon barely got hit at all!" Drew remarked.

"They had such strong moves as well." Ash commented.

"What was with those black-topped Pokeballs?" Kotone asked. "They weren't Ultra Balls."

"What I want to know is," Brock started, "how was he able to compete alone?"

As they entered the lobby, they saw the target of their conversation at the main desk, getting his Pokemon healed by Nurse Joy.

"Well, I guess I'll ask him." Wes said.

"Are you nuts?" Jimmy yelled. "You saw how that guy acted towards us."

"If I go alone, he won't get on my case." Wes replied. He turned to his girlfriend. "I'll be right back, Rui."

"Be careful, Wes." Rui said. Wes nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Then he walked over to the armored Trainer. The Nurse Joy was handing him his Pokeballs.

"Here you go, Blackheart." Nurse Joy said in her usual cheerful voice. "Sableye and Sharpedo are in top shape."

"Thank you." Blackheart responded, nearly emotionless. He glanced to his left and saw the sandy-haired former Snagger approaching him. "Can I help you?"

"Just a couple questions, if it's all right." Wes told him. Blackheart simply nodded, telling him to fire away. "First, why are the tops of your Pokeballs black?"

Blackheart's face didn't change. "If you must know, the normal red color didn't sit well with me, so I simply painted them black."

"Okay, one question down." Wes said. "I only have one left, but it's big. How were you able to compete alone? This is a Tag Battle Tournament, after all."

"I had a feeling you'd ask that." Blackheart droned, causing Wes to get a bit nervous. "In truth, I did have a partner, but she fell ill and couldn't compete. Don't get any ideas, pal; she wasn't a girlfriend. Anyway, she's a good friend of the person who started this tournament, so she pulled some strings to allow me to compete alone as a Double Battler."

"Well, that makes sense." Wes commented.

"If you're done, then go back to your love-struck group." Blackheart said rudely. He then walked off.

"Jeez, would it kill him to be nice for once?" Wes said to himself, walking back to the others.

"Didn't go too well, did it?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually, he explained it to me." Wes replied. "He said he had a partner, but she couldn't compete, so she rigged it so Blackheart could fight alone. As for the Pokeballs, he just hated the red color, so he painted 'em."

"That explains a lot." May said. She happened to glance to her right, and saw Oscar and Andi talking with an Officer Jenny. "Wonder what's up with them?"

"Let's go check it out." Ash stated. The group walked in their direction.

"Don't worry, you two." Officer Jenny told the engaged couple. "We'll keep an eye out for your ring."

"Thank you so much, Officer!" Andi exclaimed, relieved.

"Hey, what's going on?" They heard a voice. They turned and saw Ash and the others approaching them. Oscar and Andi ran to them.

"There's a thief on the loose." Oscar told them. "A while ago, after the battle, I finally proposed to my beloved Andi. Soon after, however, a shadowy hand swooped in and stole the engagement ring!"

"That's not all!" Andi continued. "The thief tossed us an envelope, and in it was this!" Andi pulled out the threatening note from a pocket in her dress and handed it to Ash. The raven-haired Trainer read the note aloud:

_"This message applies to you and to all of your friends. If you try to push your love further, a grim fate awaits you."_

Marina shuddered. "Who would give such a chilling message after stealing an engagement ring?"

"I have one person in mind." Paul said, glancing over at Blackheart. He returned his gaze to the others. "I wouldn't pay it much attention. It's probably just some person jealous of your love." Dawn giggled at his half-sarcastic theory.

"Yeah, you're right." Oscar said, feeling relieved. "It's just a bluff."

"At any rate, congrats on your engagement." Drew told them. "I'd guess we're invited to the wedding?"

"Definitely." Andi replied. "Oh, wait, isn't the next match soon?" Vincent pulled out a cell phone and checked the time.

"Two minutes left." He stated. "Jimmy, Marina, you're in the next round!"

"Oh, I forgot!" Jimmy exclaimed. "We should choose which Pokemon to use. I'll use Beedrill!"

"I guess I'll use Little Miss!" Marina chirped.

_"Attention, everyone."_ The intercom voice spoke. "The second match of the first round is about to start. _"Participants, report to the field; spectators, head for the stands."_

"That was fast!" Jimmy said. "Let's go, Marina!" The aqua-haired girl nodded, and the two of them headed for the field, hand-in-hand. The rest of them headed off to the spectator stands. On the way there, however, Andi grabbed Oscar's hand and pulled him to an area off the beaten path.

"What say we restart our moment, since we were so rudely interrupted last time?" She asked with a slightly seductive smile on her face. An equal smile appeared on Oscar's face.

"As you wish, my lady." He replied. He pushed her against the wall and captured her mouth with his own. Their tongues coiled around each other as they let out small moans.

_"You don't listen, do you?"_ A voice spoke from nowhere. Once again, they were forced to break apart.

"Who's there?" Oscar yelled.

_"I'm the one who typed the letter you received."_ The voice spoke. _"I heard what you said about it, and I'll tell you this: I'm not jealous of you. And I wasn't joking."_

Out of nowhere, a gas grenade rolled in front of them and activated, spewing out clouds of knockout gas. Both covered their mouths and noses, coughing. Andi soon fainted from the gas cloud, and Oscar collapsed. He stayed awake long enough to see his unconscious fiancée being grabbed by a hulking form, obviously a Pokemon, but he couldn't make out what it was. Another blurred figure, this one a human, stepped into view.

"I'll be taking her with me." The unknown figure said. "Don't worry, I won't kill her. I just want to see how you'll react to being without her." The person chuckled, and then he and his Pokemon walked off with Andi as a prisoner.

"Andi… ugh…" Was all Oscar could say before he succumbed to the gas and fainted.

* * *

**Who is the mysterious individual who kidnapped Andi? What will he do with her? Answers will come later in the story, so stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating for some time. At any rate, here's the second battle: Jimmy and Marina VS Jack and Yolanda! Enjoy!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 6

As was the case with the first battle, the crowd was bustling, making it difficult to find a good place to sit. Luck was on their side, as they found a good area.

"It's time to start the second match of the Indigo Plateau Couples' Tag Battle Tournament!" The announcer said over the loudspeaker. "Please welcome Jimmy and Marina!" The crowd cheered loudly as the two trainers from New Bark Town walked to the field hand-in-hand. Marina's blue hair flowed in the wind while she waved to the crowd. Jimmy had a smirk on his face as he threw up a peace sign.

The announcer continued once they took their positions. "And now, here's Jack and Yolanda!" Another duo began walking out to the stadium. Jack appeared to be about seventeen, the same age as Blackheart. His face wore a smirk, and he was decked out in a black shirt with a gray jacket, green pants, and blue shoes. His hair was spiked similar to Wes's hair, but it was shorter and jet black. Yolanda was sixteen, and her hair was pink, reaching to her neck with three bangs over her forehead. She wore a tank top in a darker pink color, with a purple skirt reaching to her knees. Needless to say, she seemed to be a girly girl, since an innocent smile was plastered on her face.

"You think you can handle us?" Jack called to his opponents in a smug tone.

"We don't think, we know!" Jimmy yelled back in a similar tone. All four trainers pulled out a Pokeball.

"Let's go, Beedrill!" Jimmy shouted.

"It's showtime, Little Miss!" Marina yelled.

They threw their Pokeballs, which opened to reveal two of their faithful partners. Jimmy caught his Beedrill quite early in his journey as a Weedle. It evolved quickly, and became one of his staples. Little Miss was a Mismagius, evolved from a Misdreavus about a year ago. Marina always had a habit of nicknaming her Pokemon, but Little Miss was one whose nickname made sense.

"Fearow, it's time to rock!" Jack shouted.

"Vaporeon, it's time to roll!" Yolanda yelled.

Their Pokeballs opened to reveal a bird Pokemon with a big body and a long, thin beak, as well as a blue quadruped Pokemon with a fin-like ring around its neck and a tail that ended in a mermaid fin.

"Now then," the referee began, raising his flags, "let the second battle begin!"

"Fearow, use Tailwind!" Jack called to the bird. Fearow let out a loud squawk, then a huge wind began blowing behind it and Vaporeon.

Up in the stands, Dawn was confused. "Tailwind?" She asked. "What does that do?"

"It's a move that doubles the speed of the user for a period of time." Paul explained. "In a Double Battle, it affects the user's partner as well. They must be trying to counter Beedrill's speed."

Back on the field, Jack wasn't about to let up. "Now use Aerial Ace on that bug!" He called to Fearow. Wind began swirling around its beak as it did a loop in the air, then charged right towards Beedrill.

"Endure, hurry!" Jimmy called out. Beedrill crossed its arms together, causing a red aura to form around it. Fearow made contact with Beedrill, causing massive damage, but not enough to knock it out.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Marina asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Marina!" He replied. "It's all part of my plan!" He turned back to Beedrill. "Beedrill, use Endeavor!" A smile crossed Marina's face as a yellow aura covered the bug Pokemon. It rushed toward the still recovering bird Pokemon and struck home, bringing Fearow's strength down to where Beedrill's was.

"So THAT'S why Jimmy was planning!" Vincent exclaimed in the stands. "Crafty guy!"

"What do you mean, Vince?" Kotone asked him.

"Endeavor is a move that lowers an opponent's strength to the user's, as long as the user has less strength than the opponent." He told her. "Combining that move with Endure, which makes a Pokemon retain the last bit of its strength if it would knock it out, Jimmy effectively made Fearow on the edge of fainting!"

"Impressive!" Kotone replied. "I can see why you considered him your rival." She leaned in close to him. "Of course, you're still #1 to me." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, causing Vincent to blush.

"You might have weakened Fearow," Yolanda began back on the field, "but your Beedrill is still very weak! Vaporeon, hit it with Swift!" The fins on the sides of the blue quadrupedal Pokemon's eyes glowed, then shooting stars shot out from them towards the weakened bug.

"Nice choice, Y!" Jack said to her. "Since Swift can't miss, that bug is done!"

"You wish!" Marina called to them. "Little Miss, use Protect!" The Mismagius floated in front in Beedrill and created a green energy field, blocking all the stars. Marina flashed a wink towards her boyfriend, then turned back to the field. "Now use Pain Split on Beedrill!" The green field vanished, replaced with a light purple field over Mismagius. Streams of the aura shot towards Beedrill, covering it as well. Energy transferred across the streams. Beedrill roared back to life, but the ghost Pokemon seemed slightly weaker.

"Those two are just full of surprises, aren't they?" Brock asked rhetorically.

"Huh?" Holly was confused.

"Pain Split is a move that adds up the health of the user and the target, then divides it among them equally." Brock explained.

"Sacrificing power to help your partner, that is true love." Drew commented. May giggled at this, but she soon got a chilling feeling. She looked to her left and saw a familiar white-haired teen sitting down.

_'Blackheart?'_ She thought to herself. _'What took him so long to get here?'_

Blackheart was glaring down at Jimmy and Marina. _'Such fools.'_ He thought. _'She should've let it faint.'_

"Thanks for the help, babe!" Jimmy said to Marina. The blue-haired girl winked at him again, then he turned back to the field. "Beedrill, Pin Missile!" Beedrill's stingers glowed, then tons of needles shot out from them towards Yolanda's Vaporeon.

"Quick, dodge!" The pink-haired girl called out. The mermaid-tailed Pokemon attempted to avoid the needles, but it was struck a few times. "Hang in there, Vaporeon! Use Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon fired a rainbow-colored beam from its mouth, striking Beedrill. However, as Yolanda took another look at the field, she noticed something: Beedrill was alone on Jimmy and Marina's side on the field. Little Miss was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd that ghost go?" She asked herself. Then, she noticed an evil smirk cross Marina's face.

"Little Miss, Shadow Ball!" She called out. Out of nowhere, Vaporeon was struck by a dark energy orb. Yolanda looked behind herself and saw the missing Mismagius. "Now use Magical Leaf!" Marina yelled. Yolanda could only look on in horror as the blue Pokemon was sliced over and over by glowing green leaves. When the attack ceased, Vaporeon fell to the ground, spirals in its eyes.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle!" The referee shouted.

"Not bad, but it's over now!" Jack yelled somewhat angrily. "Fearow, nail that ghost with Faint Attack!" The long-beaked bird zipped in front of the ghost Pokemon, its eyes glowing evilly. It started to vanish and reappear around Mismagius rapidly. The ghost tried to keep up with it, but it was moving too fast. "Hit it, now!" Jack called out. Unknown to Little Miss, Fearow was rocketing towards it from behind. "Game over, pal!" Jack shouted smugly. Mismagius turned around, and its eyes widened in fear.

"Watch out, Little Miss!" Marina shouted, scared. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to her left to see that it was Jimmy's hand. An eased smile was on his face. "Jimmy…?"

Jimmy chuckled and winked, not removing his hand. He turned back to the field, and called out, "Beedrill, Poison Jab!" The bug Pokemon flew between Mismagius and Fearow.

"What the…?!" Jack yelled. Beedrill's right stinger glowed purple, then the bug rushed toward the bird. Fearow couldn't dodge because of its speed, and it was struck right in the chest. It fell out of the air and landed on the ground. It was obviously down for the count.

"Fearow is unable to battle! Beedrill and Mismagius win!" The referee called out. He raised the flag that pointed to the two Johto trainers. "The battle goes to Jimmy and Marina!"

"See? Nothing to worry abo-mmph!" Jimmy started to say, but he was cut off by Marina pressing her lips against his. The two shared a loving embrace as the kiss deepened. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause at their victory. The two Johto trainers broke apart and waved to the crowd, not caring that they had seen their little moment.

"Great battle, you two!" They heard a voice call to them. Jimmy and Marina turned to see Jack and Yolanda approaching them. "You guys were full of surprises!"

"Our specialty." Jimmy said.

"Maybe we can have a rematch sometime!" Marina chimed in.

"We'd like that." Yolanda said. The black-haired boy and pink-haired girl gave their opponents a thumbs-up each. Jimmy and Marina gave one themselves as they all left the field.

Blackheart watched the whole scenario unfold. _'Ugh, public love makes me sick.'_ He thought. _'But those two…'_ He turned his gaze to Jack and Yolanda. _'Those two don't seem to be in love at all. Note to self: Ignore them.'_ He got up and left the stands. As he walked through the halls, a low groan was heard, and a massive ghost Pokemon appeared before him. "Ah, Dusknoir." He addressed. "I trust our 'guest' is 'comfortable?'" He chuckled as the ghost nodded. It pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the white-haired teen. "What is this?" He asked. "Ten names… Aha. These are the ones who will be our targets. Good work, Dusknoir." Dusknoir saluted. Blackheart called it back into its Pokeball. "Those fools have no idea what's coming their way. Kuhahahaha…"

* * *

**Who is this "guest" that Blackheart mentioned? What names were on that list? Exactly what could Blackheart be planning? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7. Remember Oscar? He's ba-ack! Enjoy!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 7

Jimmy and Marina returned to the stadium lobby, only to practically get ambushed by the others.

"Awesome job, you two!" Ash congratulated.

"It was easier than expected, to be honest." Jimmy said modestly. "Endeavor really helped!" Wes was snickering for some reason.

"Nice stunt out there, Marina." He commented. "What brought that up?"

Marina blushed. "I guess I wasn't thinking, but like anyone cares!"

"And here I thought Ash was the one who acted without thinking." Misty laughed. Ash turned to her.

"Oh, you mean like this?" He asked sarcastically. He grabbed Misty's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes went wide, but in a second she stopped caring. They parted a few seconds later.

"Yeah, just like that." Misty said, mimicking Ash's tone. A few of the others were laughing, but May happened to get sight of someone struggling. She recognized the teal hair immediately.

"Drew, look!" She exclaimed. "Something happened to Oscar!" The two of them rushed over to help the stumbling Oscar. When they reached him, they were shocked to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"What happened to you, man?" Drew asked him.

"Andi…" Oscar moaned. He acted like they weren't even there.

"He looks awful." Drew commented. He turned to his girlfriend. "Let's get him to the others." May nodded. They both grabbed one of his arms, leading the stumbling man to the group. Needless to say, the others were shocked as well.

"Hey, Oscar, can you hear us?" Ash asked him. The teal-haired man's face didn't chance. "Wake up, man!" Ash grabbed his shoulders and shook him around a bit. Oscar shook his head, blinked, and looked around.

"Whoa… my head…" He groaned, holding a hand to his head. His eyes suddenly shot open. "Oh, no! Andi!"

"Calm down!" May told him. "What do you remember?"

"Andi… she was… kidnapped!" Oscar cried.

"You're kidding!" Wes yelled. Oscar shook his head furiously.

"No, I'm not!" He said. "Remember that letter Andi and I got? The letter's author hit us a knockout gas grenade a short time before the second battle. Andi fainted almost instantly, but I stayed conscious, only with blurred vision. I saw a hulking figure grab Andi, and a person showed up. I couldn't tell who he was, but he took Andi prisoner. All he left was this…" He pulled out the blue velvet box and opened it, revealing the engagement ring. "I woke up not too long ago, and found this."

Dawn scowled. "So our thief is now a kidnapper."

Suddenly, Paul's Furret, which was resting on his head, jumped down and stood up on its hind legs; something it only did in times of danger.

"What's wrong, Furret?" Paul asked it.

"Fur!" The Pokemon squeaked before rushing off.

"Hey, wait up!" Dawn called to it as she and Paul rushed after it. When Furret finally did stop, Paul and Dawn were surprised to see that it was glaring at Dark Trainer Blackheart, who was leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, so he didn't know it.

"Fur, Furret!" Furret barked at the teen. Blackheart heard it, and opened his eyes. He saw Furret, then moved his gaze to the two lovebirds.

"Care to tell me why your little pet is barking at me?" He asked in a rude tone.

"We don't have a clue." Paul told him. He looked at his Pokemon. "Come on, Furret, leave him alone."

"Furret Fur!" It barked, shaking its head. It moved closer to Blackheart, growling. The white-haired teen started to get a little agitated. Furret continued barking at him, finally ticking him off.

"Get away from me, you insolent rodent!" Blackheart yelled angrily. He moved away from the wall, stepped forward, and gave Furret a swift but powerful kick. The Long Tail Pokemon yelped as it hit the ground.

"Furret!" Paul cried as he rushed to it. He picked it up into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Fur…" It moaned weakly, casting another harsh gaze at its attacker. Paul and Dawn shot him equally harsh gazes.

"What did you do that for?" Dawn shouted. "It didn't do a thing to you!"

"It ticked me off." Blackheart growled, still mad. "Either put that thing in a Pokeball, or keep it on a leash." He walked off without another word.

"Man, who let that guy in here?" A male voice asked. Dawn and Paul turned in the voice's direction and saw two familiar faces: Kenny and Zoey. Kenny was dressed in a rather formal get-up: a sky blue tuxedo with matching pants. He had ocean blue shoes and white gloves. His dark red hair had grown quite a bit, looking similar to how Paul's hair used to be. Zoey was decked out in the white outfit she always wore during Pokemon Contests. Her reddish-orange hair hadn't changed at all; obviously she'd been cutting it.

"That's what I'd like to know." Paul replied. "Who'd go as low as that guy?"

"I don't even want to know." Zoey said. "That guy's the cruelest guy I've ever seen. Not even Team Galactic physically hurt Pokemon." There was a short silence between them.

"Anyway," Dawn began, changing the subject, "it's great to see you two again!"

"Likewise, Dee-dee!" Kenny said, smirking. He knew Dawn hated that nickname, and could see her getting angry.

"Easy, Dawn." Paul told her. He turned back to the other two, noticing that they were holding hands. "So I'm guessing you two are together?"

"Yep!" Zoey chirped, kissing Kenny on the cheek. "Kenny and I have been dating for about a year now. You never heard?"

"Nope. I guess we were too wrapped up in each other." Paul stated with sarcasm in his voice. "It's been three years for me and Dawn."

"Wow." Kenny said, impressed. "I never thought you two would end up together, because of, well, how Paul acted."

"He's not that way anymore, thanks to me." Dawn told him, planting a kiss on Paul's cheek. The lavender-haired trainer blushed, but soon shook it off. Dawn turned back to Kenny and Zoey, a smirk on her face. "Hopefully you two are ready to lose. You're up against us in the next battle!"

"So sure of ourselves, aren't we?" Zoey asked, copying Dawn's smirk. "Well, we'll see how far your confidence gets you!"

The conversation was broken by an announcement. "Attention, everyone. The third match of the first round is about to start. Participants, report to the field; spectators, head for the stands."

"May the best couple win." Paul said, still smirking.

"We plan to." Kenny replied with an equal smirk. He took Zoey's hand as they rushed to one of the field entrances. The two of them looked back at the group, who gave a thumbs-up. They returned it and headed for the other entrance.

"By the way, Paul," Dawn began, "what Pokemon are we gonna use?" Before Paul could answer, Furret jumped from his arms to his head and gave a loud bark. Paul smiled at looked back at Dawn.

"I guess I'll use Furret!" He told her.

"In that case, I'll use Lopunny!" Dawn replied with a wink. With his hands now free, Paul took her hand as they headed for the field.

* * *

**Didn't think Blackheart could be that cruel, did you? I like to keep you guys guessing. Stay tuned for Battle 3: Paul and Dawn VS Kenny and Zoey!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the first match. Since Kotone is known as Lyra here in the U.S., I will refer to her as such for the rest of the fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 8

The rest of the group had headed for the stands during the little chat between the two couples. When they sat down, the same feelings that happened to May overtook Lyra. She looked to her right and saw Blackheart on her right, staring down at the field.

_'Let's see which of these pairs of fools will come out on top.'_ He thought. Lyra shook off her feeling and turned back to the field.

"And now for the third match of the Indigo Plateau Couples' Tag Battle Tournament!" Came the announcer's voice. "This time, both of our teams are from the Sinnoh region! First up are Dawn and Paul!" The lavender-haired boy and blue-haired girl walked out onto the field. Dawn's ponytail flowed in the wind, and Paul's Furret was still perched on his head.

"Next up are Kenny and Zoey!" The announcer shouted. The duo of red-haired trainers walked out, hand-in-hand just like Dawn and Paul did. Just like their opponents, they wore smirks on their faces.

"You were talking tough earlier, so it's time to put your money where your mouth is!" Kenny yelled smugly.

"That won't be a problem!" Paul called back. He looked at his Pokemon. "Furret, stand by for battle!"

"Fur!" Furret squeaked as it hopped off Paul's head and entered the battlefield.

"Lopunny, spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she threw her Pokeball. It opened to reveal a brown rabbit Pokemon with ears as long as its body. This Lopunny evolved from a Buneary that Dawn caught back in Sinnoh. The rabbit looked at the group in the stands; Ash's Pikachu to be exact. It gave a quick wink, causing the yellow mouse to blush.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. "Even though Dawn's with Paul now, Lopunny's still got a thing for you, buddy." Pikachu just sweatdropped out of embarrassment.

"Breloom, you're up!" Kenny shouted.

"Gastrodon, curtain!" Zoey yelled.

The Pokeballs opened to reveal a green mushroom-kangaroo hybrid Pokemon and a pink-and-brown sea slug Pokemon.

The referee raised his two flags. "All right! Third battle begin!"

"Breloom, use Mach Punch on Furret!" Kenny called out. A wind-like aura surrounded Breloom's left fist, and it rushed toward the long tail Pokemon at a high speed. Furret, however, just stood there.

"Wait for it… wait for it…" Paul said. Breloom was just about to make contact when Paul yelled, "duck, now!" Furret quickly lowered its head, causing the punch to sail overhead. He turned to his girlfriend. "Dawn, would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." She replied. "Lopunny, Ice Beam!" The rabbit fired a light blue beam out of its mouth, striking the kangaroo directly.

"Follow up with Hyper Voice, Furret!" Paul called out. Furret unleashed a sonic wave from its mouth, which would've struck Breloom if Zoey hadn't stepped in.

"Gastrodon, counter with Water Pulse!" The redhead girl yelled. The sea slug created a blue energy ball and fired it at the sonic wave, causing both of them to vanish. "Now use Mud Bomb!" Gastrodon's neck elongated and it fired out globs of mud from its mouth right towards their opponents. They attempted to jump out of the way, but the explosions from the globs landing on the ground caught Furret in the blast.

"Nice move, Zo!" Kenny said. "Now Breloom, Energy Ball on Lopunny!" The green kangaroo created a green energy sphere in front of its mouth and fired it towards the rabbit.

"Jump Kick, Lopunny!" Dawn called out. Lopunny jumped into the air, sailing over the Energy Ball. It then stuck one foot out and shot toward Breloom. However, the kangaroo quickly dodged, causing Lopunny to hit hard ground. It recoiled in pain from the impact.

"Jump Kick?" Lyra asked Marina up in the stands. "Kinda risky, isn't it?"

"Yeah." The blue-haired girl replied. "Jump Kick is powerful, but it causes damage to the user if it misses."

"It's helpless now!" Kenny mused back on the field. "Breloom, Dynamicpunch!" The right fist of the kangaroo was covered with a red flame-like aura. As it rushed toward the helpless rabbit, it felt something jump on and off of its head. Furret landed in front of its teammate. "What the?" Kenny asked.

"Furret, use Flamethrower!" Paul yelled. The long tail Pokemon opened its mouth, causing a stream of fire to shoot out. It struck the kangaroo directly in the chest. Due to Breloom's Grass-type nature, it was super-effective. Breloom flew backwards and landed on the ground, spirals in its eyes.

"Breloom is unable to battle!" The referee called out. Kenny recalled Breloom to its Pokeball.

"Not bad, Breloom. You did a good job." Kenny told his Pokemon.

"Gastrodon, time to avenge Breloom!" Zoey called out. "Hit Furret with Giga Impact!" Gastrodon let out a loud yell before being surrounded by what looked like a lavender tornado with four yellow lines spinning around it. It rushed toward Furret and made contact, causing a lot of damage. Still, the Pokemon hung on, although it was struggling to stay on its feet.

"This isn't good." Paul said.

"I know what to do." Dawn told him. "Lopunny, use Sunny Day!" Lopunny got to its feet and created an orange sphere in its hands. It then shot it into the sky. The sphere glowed, and then vanished. All of a sudden, the rays of the sun got much brighter, almost blinding.

"I don't know what you're planning, but it won't work!" Zoey shouted smugly. Gastrodon had recovered from its attack. "Use Giga Impact again!" The tornado formed around the slug again, and it charged toward the rabbit.

"Quick, Lopunny, grab it!" Dawn called to it. Lopunny shot out its hands and gripped the charging Pokemon. It used its ears to give it added grip. Soon, the tornado vanished. "Dizzy Punch!" Lopunny released the slug and caused its fist to glow yellow. It delivered a mean punch to the slug, causing it to fly backwards.

"It's not over yet!" Zoey shouted.

"Au contraire, Zo-Zo." Dawn said, wagging her finger back and forth. "Look to Gastrodon's left." Zoey looked in that direction and saw Furret glowing with light.

"N-no way!" Zoey was shocked. She knew what was coming.

"Oh yeah." Paul said with a smirk. "Furret, Solarbeam!" The light around Furret transferred into a white orb in front of its mouth. Paul linked his hand with Dawn's. "If there's one thing I've learned over the past three years, it's how to work together with someone, especially my beloved." He turned to Dawn. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She replied. Both of them thrust their linked arms directly in front of them.

At the same time, they yelled, "FIRE!!"

The white sphere became an energy beam which Furret fired at the recovering slug, striking it and causing quadruple damage due to being both Water-and-Ground-type. Gastrodon collapsed on the ground, its eyes with spirals.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle! Furret and Lopunny win!" The referee shouted, raising the flag pointing to the victors. "The battle goes to Dawn and Paul!" The two trainers embraced each other at the sound of their victory.

"If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have happened." Paul whispered in Dawn's ear.

"You're so sweet…" She breathed. They pulled apart and Dawn her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Both trainers blushed, remembering they had an audience, which was still cheering from the ref's decision. They turned to their beaten opponents and approached them.

"You both did great." Paul told them. "Stick together and you'll certainly get stronger."

"Thanks." Kenny replied. "Good luck in the next round." He heard a giggle, and turned to face Zoey. "Something funny?"

"Didn't you hear him say 'stick together'?" She told him before kissing him. Kenny was surprised, but within a second he didn't care, melting into the kiss. They broke apart, and the four Sinnoh trainers left the stadium.

Up in the stands, Blackheart still had his scowl. _'Why don't they get a room or something?'_ He thought angrily. He remembered something and pulled out to the list he received. Scrolling down the names, he focused on one: Zoey. _'That redhead girl's name was Zoey…'_ His scowl became an evil smirk. He pulled out a pencil. _'Target one acquired.'_ He thought, placing a checkmark next to Zoey's name. _'I guess it's time to make my move-'_

_'Noir…'_ A voice moaned in his mind.

_'What is it, Dusknoir?'_ Blackheart asked mentally, slightly annoyed.

_'Noir noir, Dusknoir…'_ The ghost moaned. The white-haired teen's eyes went wide, but soon narrowed.

_'Good point, Dusknoir.'_ He said in his head. _'Making my move during the round is too risky. I'll wait until the first round is over.'_ He got up to leave. _'One target down, nine to go… Kyahahahahah!'_

* * *

**Who knew Blackheart could communicate with his Dusknoir telepathically? His first target is known, but who are the other nine? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little surprise for everyone here. I've checked out other fics and found that I support Ash's Pikachu being with Dawn's Buneary, even if their owners aren't together. So, I added that as a 12th couple in my story, even through Buneary's a Lopunny now. Speech in parentheses indicates Pokemon talking to each other, and in that dialogue, I will use "he" or "she" for them. Any other times, I will use "it." This Chapter has content owned by GalacticFTW, but I might have unintentionally altered some details. At any rate, enjoy!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 9

Dawn and Paul returned to the lobby alongside the defeated Kenny and Zoey, happy for their victory. The rest of the group approached them.

"Great job, all of you." Brock commented.

"Eh, it was nothing." Paul said, earning an elbow from Kenny.

"Hey, Dawn, did you happen to catch Lopunny's little 'stunt?'" Ash asked.

Dawn was confused. "Huh?"

"Lopunny flashed a wink at Pikachu before the battle." The raven-haired trainer explained. "It looks like she still has a thing for him."

"Is that so?" The blunette replied. She grabbed a Pokeball. "In that case, come on out, Lopunny!" She opened the Pokeball, letting the brown rabbit back out. Lopunny was confused, so it faced its trainer. "I heard you winked at Pikachu during the match?" She asked it sarcastically. The rabbit smirked, and then turned to the yellow mouse and winked at it again, causing Pikachu's cheeks to become even redder than normal, as well as gain a slightly embarrassed smile on its face. Lopunny began walking off, but it quickly looked back and motioned for Pikachu to follow it. The still blushing mouse hopped off of Ash's head to follow the smitten bunny.

"Go get her, buddy." Ash whispered to it.

"Pika. (Right.)" It said in a low pitch. Pikachu walked in the direction of Lopunny. Ash turned to his girlfriend.

"Don't think Pikachu being with Lopunny will change what's happening between us." He told her.

"Same with us." Dawn relayed to Paul. Both Misty and Paul couldn't help but chuckle.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had made it to the bunny that still had a thing for him.

"(Glad you followed.)" Lopunny told him.

"(I can't believe you still have a crush on me after three long years.)" Pikachu said with slight surprise. "(I remember when you were a shy, blushing Buneary.)" This caused Lopunny to blush, just like she always had before. She turned around.

"(Actually, I don't know if it's a crush anymore…)" The bunny breathed.

"(Huh?)" Pikachu was confused. Lopunny turned back around to face him.

"(Pikachu, I have to know.)" She stated. "(Am I… just a friend to you?)"

Pikachu just blushed intensely and turned around. Though nobody knew it, Pikachu actually had feelings for Lopunny dating back to when she was a Buneary. He was too shy to admit it, so he never showed them.

"(Guess I should let the cat out of the bag.)" He said, turning back to face Lopunny. "(Truth be told, you aren't just a friend. I've actually had feelings for you since you were a Buneary, but I never told you because I was shy.)" Lopunny gasped, and her eyes lit up; she never knew Pikachu had feelings for her. Pikachu continued. "(Also, I wasn't sure at first if the feelings were real. After we parted ways when Ash and I left Sinnoh, I felt depressed for a reason I didn't know. As the time went by, I tried to figure out why, and I came to a conclusion: I missed you. That was when I knew my feelings were real. Now I can say it. Lopunny, I-)" He was cut off suddenly by the rabbit's soft lips on his own.

Ash and Dawn smiled at the sight of their Pokemon kissing, but an interruption soon occurred.

"Lux…" A voice growled. Pikachu and Lopunny broke apart to see a four-legged Pokemon with blue skin and black fur approaching them. The front legs had yellow bands, and it had a tail with a yellow X shape on the end. It had piercing yellow eyes and an angry look on its face.

"What's with that Luxray?" Dawn asked.

"(What do you two think you are doing?)" Luxray growled angrily at the mouse and rabbit.

"(We're just expressing our love for each other.)" Pikachu explained. "(Is there some kind of law against that?)"

"(If you value your lives, you will cease those actions.)" The blue Pokemon said.

"(Jeez, jealous, are we?)" Lopunny asked smugly. "(You can't make us stop.)" She took Pikachu's paw in defiance, causing him to smile as well. Luxray got mad.

"(I don't make idle threats.)" He told them darkly, baring his teeth. Then, two of his fangs glowed bright blue.

"What's it doing?" Paul wondered.

"LUX-RAY!" It shouted. Jagged blue streams of energy shot out from its teeth; an attack better known as Ice Fang. Both Pokemon quickly jumped to dodge as the streams struck and froze the ground. All of a sudden, Luxray jumped toward Pikachu. "(Eat this!)" It yelled to the mouse. Its left front claw turned lime green and extended; Fury Cutter. It slashed Pikachu in the back, but it didn't do much. The claw returned to normal, but Luxray wasn't done yet. It extended its claw again and went after Pikachu again, but it was punched out of the way by a purple frog-like Pokemon, a Toxicroak. It was quickly joined by a grey cat Pokemon, Purugly.

"(What is wrong with you?)" Purugly asked Luxray, annoyed.

"(What did these two ever do to you?)" Toxicroak added, though in a more civil tone.

"(Don't get in my way!)" The gleam eyes Pokemon roared. He began charging energy for a Thunderbolt attack, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Enough, Luxray. Save your strength for a real battle." Luxray growled and lowered its energy. The trainers rushed to the scene.

"Pikachu, you OK?" Ash asked, worried.

"Lopunny, what about you?" Dawn inquired.

Both Pokemon nodded and returned to each other's side. Both trainers looked to see who stopped Luxray and saw none other than Blackheart approaching them. He took his hand and began scratching Luxray's head.

"Wait, that's YOUR Luxray?" Ash asked. Blackheart merely nodded.

"Why did you have it attack Pikachu and Lopunny?" Dawn demanded to know.

"I didn't." The white-haired teen told them. "Luxray acted on its own decision. My Pokemon despise love just like I do, so they will try to destroy it if they see it, with or without an order from me. Count yourself lucky they even lived. Luxray will fight a Pokemon to the death to crush its bonds." Blackheart recalled Luxray to its Pokeball and walked off. Pikachu and Lopunny were shocked at those last words.

"(It would fight a Pokemon to the death…)" Pikachu breathed. He looked at Lopunny. She looked scared, so he took her paw in his own. When she felt his paw, she relaxed a bit.

"Good thing we stepped in to help." A somewhat familiar male voice said. Everyone turned to see two people approaching them. One was a man, about 25 years old, with long black hair in a mullet. He was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. With him was a woman, about age 23, with scarlet hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a tank top that matched her hair, orange shorts, and yellow sandals.

"Thanks for helping us, but who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Stanford, Stan for short, and this is my love, Marie." The man introduced them both, causing Marie to blush. "We're in this tournament as well."

"Oh, yeah, I've seen you two." Wes said. "You're up against me and Rui in the fourth match!"

Paul spoke up. "Your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"Should we tell them, Stan?" Marie asked him with a sad look. Her voice was familiar as well.

"I suppose." Stan replied. He gave a quick whistle, and Toxicroak and Purugly ran to them. Toxicroak stood by Stan, and Purugly stood by Marie. "Actually, we have met, just not like this." Stan explained. "You knew us as Saturn and Mars, Commanders of Team Galactic." Everyone gasped.

"Wait, wait, hear us out!" Marie pleaded, throwing her hands up. "You see, Cyrus returned sometime you defeated us, and reformed Team Galactic. However, he imposed new strict rules that we, as well as Jupiter, whose real name is Jade, didn't agree with. One of the rules prohibited romance between members, and Stan and I had actually been in love even before we joined. We couldn't stand Cyrus anymore, so we quit. We actually helped with Cyrus's capture, and so we were pardoned from our past. Ever since then, we've been together happily, our Galactic days a fading memory." She linked her arm with Stan's as she spoke the last part.

"That's great to hear." Rui commented.

"Attention, everyone," someone said over the intercom, "the fourth match of the first round is about to start. Participants, report to the field; spectators, head for the stands."

"Well, I guess it's showtime." Wes remarked, cracking his neck. "Ready Rui?"

"Yep, let's go!" The orange-haired girl chirped. Wes took her hand as they headed for the field.

"See you two on the battlefield!" Wes called to Stan and Marie.

"Let's hurry, Stan." Marie said to the black-haired man.

"Indeed." He replied suavely. Marie delinked their arms and took his hand as they headed for their side. All of the others (Lopunny stayed out of its Pokeball to be near Pikachu) headed for the stands. Blackheart went as well, but he pulled out his list again.

_'What was that woman's name again?'_ He asked himself mentally. Looking up at the matchups for the round, he saw Marie's name under her picture. He looked back to his list. _'Marie… Marie… aha. There you are.'_ Marie's name was on the piece of paper. _'Now I just have to see who loses.'_ Blackheart put his list back in his pocket as he trudged to the stands.

* * *

**Like trainer, like Pokemon. Blackheart's some influence, isn't he? Chapter 10 is Battle 4: Wes and Rui VS Stan and Marie! Stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are, Battle 4 of the story! Hope you approve!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 10

Everyone had made their way to the stands to observe the fourth match. Blackheart wasn't too far away, but he had decided not to end up next to any of them.

"Let's get ready to start the fourth match of Indigo Plateau Couples' Tag Battle Tournament!" The announcer's voice boomed. "Our first duo is Wes and Rui, the only team from Orre!" The Snagger-spotter team made their way to the field. Wes gave a peace sign to the cheering crowd while Rui waved.

"Now we have Stanford and Marie!" The former Team Galactic Commanders strolled out after hearing the announcer. Stan sent the crowd a thumbs-up as Marie gave a wink.

"I hope you guys are better than all the Cipher goons we've seen!" Wes called smugly.

"Trust me, we don't disappoint!" Stan called back.

"Hariyama, it's all on you!" Wes yelled.

"Go for it, Tropius!" Rui called out.

Their Pokeballs opened to reveal a sumo-wrestler-like Pokemon and a green-and-tan Pokemon with bananas hanging from its chin. Both of them were Shadow Pokemon created by Cipher, but they were purified by Wes and Rui along with all the others. Although Wes was the only one who snagged them, they trusted Rui enough to follow her orders.

"Toxicroak, prepare to battle!" Stan shouted.

"Purugly, join the fight!" Marie cried.

The Pokemon that appeared were the same ones that served them in Team Galactic, as well as the ones that protected Pikachu and Lopunny from Blackheart's Luxray.

"All right! Fourth battle begin!" The referee yelled, raising his flags.

"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb on Tropius!" Stan commanded. The frog opened its maw and fired globs of sludge at the plant Pokemon.

"Hariyama, time to use that dome of yours!" Wes called out. "Iron Head, go!" Hariyama lowered its head, which glowed white, then it charged head-on into the attack. The Sludge Bombs bounced off the Iron Head harmlessly, since Poison moves do nothing against Steel-types or Pokemon using a Steel move. Hariyama continued the attack, but instead of going after Toxicroak, it changed direction and nailed Purugly dead-on.

"Don't take that sitting down, Purugly!" Marie encouraged. "Come back with Aerial Ace!" The Tiger Cat Pokemon recovered from the knockback and gained a familiar wind-like aura before charging at Hariyama, striking it and dealing super-effective damage. The sumo wrestler was strong, though, as it quickly got to its feet.

"I think we could use a change of scenery." Wes mused. "What do you think, Rui?"

"I see where you're going with this." She said. "Tropius, Sunny Day!" Tropius fired a familiar orange sphere into the sky, causing the sun's rays to intensify. "Now, Aerial Ace on Toxicroak!" The Fruit Pokemon took to the air and gained a wind aura like Purugly. It began charging at an abnormally fast speed, ending up behind the Toxic Mouth Pokemon within a couple of seconds. Before Toxicroak could turn around, Tropius struck it hard. Somehow, it managed to hang on.

"So fast… how is that possible?" Paul asked up in the stands.

"It's because of Tropius's ability, Chlorophyll." Drew explained. "In intense sunlight, it's able to move twice as fast as normal. Very useful for an Aerial Ace."

"I don't think they liked that." Rui commented. However, Stan was smirking.

"Dark Pulse, go!" He yelled. A beam of dark rings fired from its hands, striking Tropius upside the head.

"Purugly, Shock Wave!" Marie followed. The cat unhooked its forked tail from its body, allowing its stomach to puff out. A blue ball of electricity formed between the fork ends, which was fired as a wave of electricity. Since Shock Wave can't miss its target, the lightning jolted Tropius harshly, causing it to drop to the ground. However, its Grass-type nature kept it from taking super-effective damage. "Follow up with Iron Tail!" Purugly wrapped its tail around its body again and charged toward the downed Fruit Pokemon. Its tail glowed in preparation to strike. The Tiger Cat Pokemon leaped into the air and unhooked its glowing tail, heading straight for Tropius. As it swung its tail, Wes's voice called out.

"Hariyama, grab it!" The sumo wrestler got in Purugly's way and slammed its hands together, snagging the cat's tail between them. The captured Pokemon gave a horrified look as Hariyama turned it toward Tropius.

"Tropius, Solarbeam!" Rui shouted. The Fruit Pokemon created a white sphere in its mouth, which it quickly fired as a beam due to the bright sun. Purugly let out a loud cry of pain as the Solarbeam struck home. Hariyama standing right behind it, holding it in place. When the attack finished, Wes spoke up.

"Finish it with Arm Thrust!" Hariyama released Purugly, but quickly began whaling on it with straight-arm strikes. After a few seconds, it gave one final Arm Thrust, sending Purugly flying. It landed near Toxicroak, having spirals in its eyes.

"Purugly is unable to battle!" The referee called out. Marie recalled the defeated cat to its Pokeball.

"Good job, Purugly. You need a rest." She told her Pokemon. When she looked back to the field, she noticed that Toxicroak was gone. Wes and Rui noticed that as well.

"Where'd that thing go?" Wes asked. He would get his answer soon enough.

"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!" Stan yelled. Out of nowhere, Tropius was struck by exploding globs of poison from Toxicroak's mouth. The Fruit Pokemon reeled from the attack. "End this with Poison Jab!" Toxicroak's right knuckle glowed purple with poison as it prepared to strike.

"Not good!" Wes said. "Hariyama, use Belly Drum!" Hariyama began pounding its stomach with its hands repeatedly. It let out a roar that seemed pained and forceful at the same time.

"Uh, what does Belly Drum do again?" Ash asked.

"Belly Drum is powerful, but risky." Brock explained. "It maximizes the attack power of the user, but it also takes away half of its max energy. I have no idea what Wes is thinking."

"Finish it now, Toxicroak!" Stan shouted. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon rushed toward Tropius, Poison Jab prepared. Right before it reached its target, however, the low-healthed but strengthened Hariyama appeared right in front.

"Cross Chop, go!" Wes ordered. The sumo wrestler brought up both of its arms and crossed them before bringing them down, hammering Toxicroak hard. It would've taken half damage normally, but the attack scored a critical hit, dealing heavy damage due to the increased power from Belly Drum. The impact caused dust to shoot up, and when it cleared, Hariyama was very weak, having exhausted a lot of power. Toxicroak, however, was down and out.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle! Hariyama and Tropius win!" The referee called out. He raised his flag, pointing to the Orre trainers. "The battle goes to Wes and Rui!"

"Victory, as expected." Wes mused, adjusting his goggles.

"Not Cipher, but not a bad battle." Rui added, giving the sandy-haired former Snagger a kiss. The two of them approached Stan(who was recalling Toxicroak) and Marie.

"That was a great battle, you two." Stan said.

"Much better than any battle we've had during our Galactic days." Marie added.

"We aim to please." Wes told them. "Good luck in your future."

The four of them headed out, as well as the people in the stands. During this, however, Blackheart fished out his list again and placed a checkmark by Marie's name. _'Target two acquired.'_ He thought to himself. He chuckled and put his list back again.

* * *

**We are now halfway through the first round, and Blackheart is halfway to making his move. Keep watching to find out more!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for Chapter 11. If you're getting antsy and impatient waiting for Blackheart to make his move, hang on. It won't be until Chapter 18 or 19, so keep watching.**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 11

The two Orre trainers and the former Galactic Commanders had returned to the lobby after the fourth match. The rest of the group met up with them.

"Way to go, you two." Vincent congratulated Wes and Rui. "No wonder you two managed to defeat Cipher."

Wes put a hand behind his head. "Well, I don't want to brag, but…" He cut off, not bothering to finish.

"You've got to give them some props, too." Rui said, gesturing to Stan and Marie. "I thought they had us near the end."

"Now, now, don't give us big heads." Stan said, slightly embarrassed. Marie just giggled.

"You don't need their help, cuz." A female voice told him. Stan and Marie turned to see another woman approaching them, decked out in a white shirt, a medium-length purple skirt, and white flip-flops. Her medium-length purple hair was familiar to them.

"You too, Jade?" Marie asked sarcastically.

"Way to kill my self-esteem." Stan joked. All three of them laughed.

"I came to watch you guys myself rather than sit at home." Jade explained. "It's a shame that you lost already."

"They were strong, though." Wes commented.

"Hey, Jade, did you happen to see that armored trainer with the white hair?" Marie asked.

"Oh, yeah, that creep." The purple-haired woman answered. "He's crueler than we were. I saw his little 'assault' on that Furret." Paul's Furret gave a shudder at the mention of when Blackheart kicked it.

"At any rate," Stan started as he turned to the group, "the three of us will be watching you all in your battles. If I recall, you two are up next." He pointed to Ash and Misty as he said the last sentence. The former Galactic team then walked off. The raven-head and redhead looked at the screen and saw that they were indeed in the fifth match against Nando and Soledad.

"He's right." Ash commented. "I wonder what Pokemon we should use."

"I know what I'm using." Misty said slyly, making Ash turn back to her. She pulled out a green-and-black Pokeball: a Net Ball. "Over the three years since your Sinnoh travels, I caught a Pokemon that you wouldn't think I'd ever have. Come on out, Ledian!" She threw her Pokeball up, which opened to reveal a ladybug-like Pokemon with a mostly red body, a yellow chest, four arms, wings, and large blue eyes. Ledian circled around in the air a few times before floating down next to Misty.

"A Ledian?" Ash asked, both shocked and impressed. "I always thought you were afraid of Bug-type Pokemon?"

"Ash, it's been three years." Misty told him matter-of-factly. "You really think I'd still be afraid of bugs?" Ash sweat-dropped at her rhetorical question. "Besides, Ledian's too cute to be afraid of!" The ladybug gave a chirp at her compliment.

"Indeed. A cute Pokemon is suitable for a cute trainer." A suave male voice said, accompanied by the sound of a harp being played. The pair looked around to find the voice and saw a familiar black-haired man approaching them. Well, familiar to Ash, at least. The man was dressed in the same green outfit and hat he always wore, and was strumming the Mew-shaped harp he always carried. As always, his long black hair was kept well-groomed, with pair of it covering his left eye.

"Nando! Long time no see!" Ash greeted.

"You know him, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I met him in Sinnoh." The raven-head told his girlfriend. "He took part in both Gym Battles and Pokemon Contests."

"Ah, Ash. Good to see you again." Nando returned the greeting. "I should have known you would be here. Who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, as well as my girlfriend. Her Pokemon beside her is Ledian." Ash introduced, taking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nando said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Pleasure's all mine." Misty said, shaking his hand. Being polite, Nando shook Ledian's hand as well. "Where's your partner, Soledad?"

"Right here." A female voice answered. A woman with long pinkish colored hair walked up from behind Nando. She was dressed in a Contest Outfit similar to the one Zoey wore, but Soledad's was a red color instead of white. "I overheard Ash introduce you, Misty. I'm Soledad. I'm sure Ash told you about me before?"

"Mm-hmm. I learned a lot about Ash's Hoenn travels." Misty told her. "I never learned about his Sinnoh travels because he had left for Orre almost immediately after he got back to Pallet. Impatient boy."

"Hey!" Ash yelled, nudging her playfully with his elbow. Nando and Soledad chuckled.

"Hey, Soledad!" Two other voices called out. May and Drew rushed up to them.

"May, Drew, it's been some time!" Soledad said eagerly. "When did you two get together?" She noticed they were holding hands.

"About two and a half years ago." Drew told her. "If you don't mind me asking, have you found anyone?" Soledad just blushed and took a hold of Nando's hand, causing him to blush as well.

"No way! You're with Nando?" Ash asked. The pair nodded.

"It kind of makes sense to me." May said. "I doubt she'd go for Harley." Everyone gave a mock shudder and laughed.

"Another pair of fools? Hmph. This place is a magnet for foolishness." A low voice spoke. Sure enough, Nando and Soledad turned around and came face-to-face with Dark Trainer Blackheart's hateful glare. "Your love was a mistake. Soon you will realize that." The white-haired teen turned around and walked off, casting them one more harsh look. Ledian gave a worried squeak.

"Don't worry, Ledian." Misty cooed, stroking the ladybug's head. "If anyone's a fool, then it's him for not seeing great love is." Ledian brightened up.

"Attention, everyone," the intercom voice said, "the fifth match of the first round is about to start. Participants, report to the field; spectators, head for the stands."

"Well, good luck to you two in the match." Nando told Ash and Misty.

"You too." He responded. May and Drew went back to the others toward the spectator stands, while the couples in the battle headed for their sides of the field, each of them hand-in-hand.

"Well, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well what?" Ash was confused.

"You know what I'm using in the battle." She said, pointing to Ledian. "What are you gonna use?"

Ash smirked. "You'll know when the battle starts." He told her. Misty copied his smirk as they headed for the field.

Meanwhile, however, Blackheart had his list out again. After seeing the couple of Nando and Soledad, he wondered if one of them was on his list. He scrolled down the names and came across Soledad's. _'Another potential target.'_ He said mentally. _'Who will my crosshairs target first? I guess it's time to find out.'_ He put back his list and headed for the spectator stands.

* * *

**Call NandoxSoledad a crack pairing if you want, but Nando's a much better match for Soledad than Harley. Stay tuned for Chapter 12, which is Battle 5: Ash and Misty VS Nando and Soledad!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally, Ash and Misty will be battling. If you've watched the first anime season, you'll know Ash's Pokemon. Enjoy the fight!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 12

As was the case during the first half of the round, the crowd bustled into the spectator stands, but the group and Blackheart still managed to find good seats.

"And now we'll begin the fifth match of the Indigo Plateau Couples' Tag Battle Tournament!" The announcer called out. "We've got a pair of famous people this time! Please welcome Ash Ketchum, the current Kanto League Champion, and Misty Waterflower, leader of the Cerulean City Gym!" The crowd cheered even louder than during the other rounds as Ash and Misty walked out to the field. Pikachu was riding on top of Ash's head while Ledian just hovered next to Misty.

"Let's also give a hand to Nando and Soledad!" The black-haired and peach-haired trainers/coordinators strolled out to the field, ready to battle.

"Good luck to you both!" Nando called to them.

"Same to you!" Ash yelled back.

"Sunflora, come out, if you please!" Nando said.

"Slowbro, it's your turn!" Soledad yelled.

Their Pokeballs opened to reveal a green Pokemon with a light yellow sunflower-like head and a pink Pokemon with a grey shell attached to its tail.

"You're up, Ledian!" Misty said. The ladybug gave a squeak as it flew onto the field. Ash pulled out a Pokeball, which meant Pikachu wasn't in this fight.

"Gengar, I choose you!" He shouted as he threw the Pokeball. It opened to reveal a purple ghost Pokemon with red eyes and a wicked grin.

"Ash, where'd you get a Gengar?" Misty asked in disbelief.

Ash smirked. "Remember the Haunter that helped me against Sabrina? It evolved while she had it, and she gave it back to me!" Misty smiled at this.

"All right! Fifth battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Ledian, start off with Safeguard!" Misty ordered. Ledian created a mystical veil around itself and Gengar.

"Excellent choice to start off." Paul commented up in the stands.

"Yep. With Safeguard up, Ledian and Gengar are completely safe with status effects." Wes added.

"It matters not." Nando said calmly back on the field. "Sunflora, Sunny Day, please!" The flower Pokemon created a Sunny Day orb and shot it up, intensifying the sun yet again. "Soledad, will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." She replied. "Slowbro, Flamethrower on Ledian!" The pink Pokemon opened its mouth and shot a stream of fire at Ledian. It was quick and able to dodge the scorching attack.

"Now it's our turn! Gengar, use Shadow Punch on Slowbro!" Ash commanded. The shadow Pokemon clenched its fist, and then it fired a shadowy fist straight toward Slowbro. Shadow Punch is unable to miss its target, so Slowbro was struck dead-on, taking extra damage from being a Psychic-type struck with a Ghost-type move. Sunflora glanced at its pained partner, but that proved to be a mistake, as it failed to notice Ledian darting towards it.

"Sunflora, please, watch out!" Nando called out.

"Too late! Ledian, Comet Punch!" Misty cried. The five star Pokemon began punching Sunflora rapidly and repeatedly, dealing some pretty good damage.

"Sunflora, Synthesis, please!" Nando said. The sun Pokemon's body began glowing brightly as it looked up to the sky. Soon, the glow faded, and Sunflora had healed all damage. "Please, Solarbeam!" With the sunlight's help, Sunflora quickly fired off a white energy beam at Ledian, striking it. Although Ledian had a type resistance, it still did some good damage.

Meanwhile, Soledad's Slowbro was sneaking up on Gengar. "Slowbro, Shadow Ball, now!" The peach-haired trainer ordered. Gengar barely had time to turn around as it was struck from behind by a dark energy orb fired from Slowbro's mouth. It took double damage due to a type weakness. Ash, however, was smirking.

"Gengar, use Payback!" He yelled. Gengar's evil grin returned, and an odd blackness covered its hand. It shot up and darted toward Slowbro, punching it with the dark fist and dealing a lot of damage.

"Hey, Brock, refresh my memory; what does Payback do?" Holly asked in the stands.

"Payback is a move that's normally average in power, but if the user gets attacked before using it, the attack's power is doubled." The Pewter Gym Leader explained. "It's also a Dark-type move, and since Slowbro's a Psychic-type Pokemon, the attack did even more damage!"

"Wow. No wonder he's the Champion." His orange-haired girlfriend remarked.

"Ledian, follow up with Bug Buzz!" Misty commanded back on the field. Ledian's wings glowed a green color, and then it beat them very fast, sending out a green sonic wave. This attack struck Slowbro, again dealing super-effective damage from its type. This time, however, the hermit crab Pokemon fell to the ground, its eyes clearly showing no more will to fight.

"Slowbro is unable to battle!" The referee called out. Soledad recalled it to its Pokeball.

"You did a great job, Slowbro. Take a long rest." She cooed.

"It appears I must take charge." Nando commented. "Sunflora, please, Sludge Bomb!" Sunflora opened its mouth and fired off globs of exploding sludge at its opponents. Both were struck, but Gengar took less damage due to being part Poison-type. Both of them were starting to get worn out.

"Don't take that sitting down, Gengar! Use Payback again!" Ash ordered. Gengar rushed forward with its dark fist and nailed Sunflora with a double-damage Payback.

"You are wasting your time, Ash. Sunflora, please, Synthesis!" The harpist called to the flower. Its body began glowing again.

"Not this time, Nando! Gengar, use Hypnosis!" The Champion shouted. The shadow Pokemon's red eyes glowed menacingly, and an image of them flew towards Sunflora. The image made contact with the target's face, and the glow around its body vanished instantly. Snoring was heard next, as Sunflora had fallen asleep. "Now, use Dream Eater!" Gengar sent a clone of itself directly toward the sleeping target. When it made contact, Sunflora took quite some damage, reeling from the impact. The clone returned to Gengar and replenished its energy with the health taken from the sun Pokemon. "Mist, you've got the green light!"

"Got it! Ledian, end this with Air Cutter!" The Cerulean Gym Leader exclaimed. The five star Pokemon began beating its wings again, but this time, blades of air shot out and sliced the still sleeping Sunflora. _**(A/N: Say that five times fast. :) )**_ This wasn't Nando's lucky day, as it not only did super-effective damage, but it had a high chance of scoring a critical hit, which it just did. Sunflora toppled over backwards, down for the count.

"Sunflora is unable to battle!" The referee yelled, pointing a flag towards the victors. "Gengar and Ledian win! The victory goes to Ash and Misty!"

The crowd erupted in applause at their win. Ash began waving to the crowd, but his face was gently grabbed, and Misty's lips were upon his. Ash wasn't exactly shocked, nor was he embarrassed, as he quickly returned the gesture. He was feeling nostalgic right then; Misty had done the same thing after he had won the Pokemon League. The two broke apart and faced their Pokemon.

"You both did great!" Ash said.

"Thank you both." Misty added.

"Gengar!" "Ledde!" The Pokemon chirped in unison. The winners recalled them, and then noticed Nando and Soledad approaching them.

"That was an excellent battle." Nando complimented. "You have truly shown how powerful your love is."

"You were pretty good, too." Ash told him. "Despite being at a type disadvantage, you knew how to pull together and get through it."

Nando closed his eyes and put a hand behind his head sheepishly, but quickly felt something on his lips. His eyes opened to see Soledad kissing him. She broke away, leaving them both blushing madly. Ash and Misty giggled at their embarrassment. Nando pulled out his harp and began strumming a peaceful tune as they all left the field.

Blackheart, however, was feeling sick to his stomach. He had to sit through two public love displays. He got up to leave, and fished out his list again. _'Target three acquired.'_ He thought as he placed a checkmark next to Soledad's name. As he re-entered the building, he remembered a mischievous Pokemon that he had caught some time ago. Thinking back to the group, he sported an evil grin. "I think it's time she had a little fun." He said to himself as he returned his list to his pocket again.

* * *

**Blackheart now has three targets. Who is this mischievous Pokemon mentioned? Find out in the next Chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is up, but it isn't unlucky at all. We've got a few familiar faces in this chapter, but they're not all friendly. More Pokemon-to-Pokemon dialogue takes place here, so parentheses will be used for that, as well for as when Meowth translates. Enjoy.**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 13

When the four trainers returned from the battle, Ash and Misty noticed that the others were conversing with a trio of somewhat familiar faces: a woman with long red hair, a man with short purple hair, and a smaller person. They were dressed as concession stand workers. These people were Jessie, James, and Meowth, and they were part of the infamous Team Rocket. Nando and Soledad walked off in a different direction as Ash and Misty went towards them. The trio turned to see them and smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't the former twerps!" Jessie acknowledged. The Champion and Gym Leader gained cross looks.

"What are you three doing here?" Ash asked angrily.

"Hey, stow the hostility." James said. "We left Team Rocket two years ago."

"Yeah, we stunk worse than a Skuntank's smell." Meowth told them in his squeaky voice. "So, we applied here at the Indigo Plateau, and we've been here ever since!" Ash and Misty eased up.

"At least it's good to know you're not trying anything evil anymore." Misty said.

Pikachu gave a quick "Pika" to add on, and then hopped off of Ash's head and headed towards the group.

"Where's he goin'?" Meowth asked. When Pikachu came back paw-in-paw with Lopunny, he grinned widely. "You lucky Pokemon. Nice catch, Pikachu." Pikachu put his free paw behind his head sheepishly, and Lopunny kissed him on his already-red cheek, causing both of them to become even redder.

"Totic tic!" A voice chirped. Pikachu, Lopunny, and Meowth turned their heads to see a two-foot-tall Pokemon with a white body, small feet and wings, blue and red rounded triangles on its torso area, and a cute face.

"Hey, a Togetic!" Misty cried. It reminded her of her own Togetic, which had evolved in order to save a group of Togepi from a crooked army general.

"I wonder what it wants." James said. Togetic started walking off, but it pointed to the three Pokemon and motioned for them to follow it. Pikachu and Lopunny looked at their trainers, and after they nodded, the mouse, bunny, and cat followed the winged Pokemon.

"(So, what did you need from us?)" Pikachu asked the Togetic.

"(Well, there's something I wanted to show you three.)" She said cutely.

"All right then, bring it out!" Meowth was getting antsy.

"(Calm down, Meowth. She'll get to it.)" Lopunny told him.

"(Actually, I'd like to show you it one at a time.)" Togetic said. "(Lopunny, you first. Pikachu, Meowth, could you stay back for a moment?" The mouse and cat nodded. The winged Pokemon walked a little farther away, followed by the rabbit. Togetic stopped and held up a hand to get Lopunny to stop, which she did.

"(Close your eyes, please.)" Togetic ordered kindly. The rabbit did close her eyes, and the happiness Pokemon turned around and lowered her head. An orange orb formed in between her hands, and as she turned around very slowly, she spoke again, but in a devilish tone. "(Okay, you can open them now!)" Lopunny opened her eyes only to be struck by a powerful Hyper Beam fired at point-blank range, sending her flying back to her companions.

"(Lopunny!)" Pikachu cried worriedly, rushing to her side. "(Are you alright?)"

The rabbit slowly sat up. "(Uh… don't worry, I'm alright.)" All three glared at the Togetic.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Meowth yelled.

The winged Pokemon snickered evilly without raising her head. "(What? Don't you recognize me?)"

"Huh?" The cat was confused, as well as a little scared.

"Something's wrong with that Togetic, I can tell." Jessie commented. "It actually seems… familiar."

"Toge tic, totic… TOGE!" The Togetic yelled evilly as it shot its head up. An evil grin was plastered on its face.

"Aaaaahh!!" Meowth yelled out of fear.

"Meowth, what's wrong?" James asked. He, Jessie, Ash, and Dawn had rushed toward them.

The scratch cat Pokemon pointed to the grinning Pokemon. "It's that Evil Togepi!!"

"Evil Togepi?" Dawn asked. Then, all the memories came back. Three years ago, during the Sinnoh travels, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Team Rocket were messed with by a Togepi with an evil and mischievous mind. The result was a Team Rocket base built for the three being destroyed, and the Evil Togepi escaped. The Pokemon, now an Evil Togetic, started chirping darkly. It was trying to speak, but only Meowth could understand it.

"What'd it say, Meowth?" Ash asked.

"It said, _'It's been too long, losers! Who would've thought I'd see you all again?'_" Meowth translated.

"Still as cocky as ever!" Jessie said, annoyed.

"(How could such an evil Pokemon evolve?)" Pikachu cried, translated by Meowth.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Ash wondered.

"Hold on a moment." James told him, fishing out his Pokemon Info Cards. He came across Togetic. "According to my cards, Togepi only evolves into Togetic when it shares a very close bond with a trainer."

"(What trainer would have a close enough bond with such a little punk?)" Lopunny asked, again translated.

"Take a wild guess." A low voice droned.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Ash said as everyone turned to the source. Sure enough, it was Dark Trainer Blackheart. Evil Togetic hopped on his right shoulder. "Why am I not surprised? Only you could have a bond with an evil Pokemon."

Blackheart and Evil Togetic both laughed. "You are correct. I caught this little deviant about six months after it messed with you. We got along real well, and I enjoyed the way its attitude helped me."

"I've heard of you, Blackheart." James spoke up. "A roaming trainer, completely cold-hearted, out to destroy any love you see, Pokemon with the same personality." The white-haired teen nodded at every detail. James suddenly smirked. "Well, I guess you deserve the title of twerp!"

Blackheart suddenly scowled. "You shouldn't mock me, pal."

"Whatcha' gonna do about it?" Jessie asked smugly.

The armored boy's scowl grew angrier. "This. Togetic, Ancientpower!" The evil winged Pokemon hopped into the air, and its body began glowing. The glow became an energy ball, which Evil Togetic fired not at the Pokemon, but at the humans.

"Duck!" Misty yelled. All the trainers ducked to avoid the Ancientpower. It landed on the ground and exploded harshly. "W-what the?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention something important?" Blackheart said smugly. "My Pokemon are not afraid to attack humans _at all._" He turned to look at Rui. "Don't bother using your special vision. My Pokemon aren't Shadow Pokemon." He called to her before turning back to those in front of him. "Togetic, we're done here. Let's leave them be… for now."

"Toge." It said in its evil tone, nodding once. Blackheart recalled it to its Pokeball and walked off.

"With an attitude like 'dat, I'm surprised Giovanni never recruited him!" Meowth remarked.

"Tell us about it." Ash and Misty said at the same time. Jessie looked at her watch.

"Oh, my! The next match will start soon!" She cried. "James, Meowth, let's go restock." The other two nodded, and the former Rocket members ran off. Ash and Misty went back to the group.

"She's right, you know." Ash said. "If I remember right, Vincent and Lyra are in the next match." The two trainers in question looked at the match-ups. Sure enough, they were next.

"Attention, everyone," the intercom rang out, "the sixth match of the first round is about to start. Participants, report to the field; spectators, head for the stands."

"Hits us when we least expect it!" Vincent shouted, hopping up. "Let's hurry, Lyra!"

"Right!" She chirped, getting up as well. The two Johto trainers headed for the field hand-in-hand.

Meanwhile, Blackheart was slightly mad at himself. During Matches 4 and 5, he never bothered to check his list for names of those in the group of 14. He was going back over it, and noticed two he had overlooked: Misty and Rui. _'Like it matters now.'_ He thought. _'They won their battles, so I won't go after them… yet. As for this battle, however…'_ His thought trailed off as he saw the sixth matchup: Vincent and Lyra were against Frank and Tia. He looked back to his list. Fourth from the top was Lyra's name. Tia's name, however, was nowhere. _'Only one potential target this time, eh? Let's see if she survives this round.'_ Stowing his list away, he continued toward the stands.

* * *

**The Evil Togepi from anime episode 610 has returned under Blackheart's ownership, his Pokemon will attack humans without a second thought, and two names in his list were overlooked. What next? The sixth battle, that's what! Vincent and Lyra VS Frank and Tia, coming at you next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Everyone, I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories for a while. I've been having an idea shortage. But don't worry, Vile's back! Enjoy Chapter 14!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 14

Seats weren't a problem from the group again, despite the size of the group. Blackheart had fished out his list again, wondering if he had overlooked any other names, and came across Marina and Dawn from Matches 2 and 3. He disregarded them temporarily, since they had won their matches, and was focusing on current times.

"It's time for the sixth match of the Indigo Plateau Couples' Tag Battle Tournament!" The announcer shouted. "First to arrive are Vincent and Lyra!" The second duo from Johto entered as if on cue. Vincent adjusted his vest as Lyra flicked her hair.

"Facing them are Frank and Tia!" The announcer spoke again. Another duo walked out to the field. Frank was a man who looked about age 23, and was quite a muscleman. He had blond spiky hair, and was decked in a brown tank top, khaki jeans, and white flip-flops. Sitting on his left shoulder was Tia, who was just a girl, about age nine. She had blond hair as well, which was spiked once on top and was curled twice in the back. She was wearing an orange-and-yellow plaid dress, a white headband, and yellow shoes.

"Ah, it's been a while since we've battled!" Frank remarked. He looked at Tia. "Ready, sis?"

"You bet, bro!" The girl replied, hopping off his shoulder.

Blackheart had heard the way they addressed each other. _'Siblings, eh?'_ He asked mentally, gazing at the duo. _'No wonder her name wasn't on my list.'_ He looked at Lyra. _'That makes you my only target. You'd better hope you win.'_

"They look strong." Lyra commented. Vincent put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, let's show them that we're stronger!" He chirped, a grin on his face. That brought a smile to her face. He removed his hand and pulled out a Pokeball. Lyra, Frank, and Tia pulled one out as well.

"Smeargle, let's do it!" Vincent shouted.

"Delibird, come on out!" Lyra called.

Their Pokeballs opened to reveal a white dog-like Pokemon with a head like a painter's cap and a tail like a paintbrush, as well as a red-bodied bird with a white head and a sack over its shoulder.

"Kecleon, let's show 'em!" Frank yelled.

"Vespiquen, take the field!" Tia cried.

Their Pokemon were a green-bodied chameleon Pokemon with a red zigzag on its belly, and a bee-like Pokemon with a beehive for a lower body.

"All right! Sixth battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Smeargle, let's start with Thunder on Kecleon!" Vincent ordered. The Painter Pokemon began crackle with electricity, and then it fired a massive lightning bolt at the chameleon.

"Two can play at that game pal! Kecleon, you use Thunder too!" The older brother shouted. The Color Change Pokemon fired the same attack, which clashed with Smeargle's attack. The electric streams stayed in contact, neither of them letting up.

"Delibird, Aurora Beam!" Lyra's voice rang out. Seemingly out of nowhere, a rainbow beam shot out and struck Kecleon, knocking it backward. Unfortunately for Smeargle, it was knocked out of range of the Thunder attack. The green Pokemon got to its feet, but its body had changed to an ice blue color.

"Hey, what happened to Kecleon?" Rui asked in the stands.

"That's its ability, Color Change." Wes explained. "When Kecleon gets hit by a move, its type changes to the type of the move that hit it. Since Aurora Beam is an Ice-type move, Kecleon is now an Ice-type Pokemon."

"Nice trick, but here's mine!" Tia yelled. "Vespiquen, use Attack Order!" The Beehive Pokemon let out a loud buzzing noise, and hundreds of bugs swarmed from its lower body and surrounded Smeargle. They began biting and scratching it repeatedly, causing the dog-like Pokemon to groan in pain.

"Hang in there, pal! Clear those bugs with Ominous Wind!" Vincent told it. Smeargle stood up and unleashed a massive gust of dark wind from its mouth, blowing away the insects. However, when it finished, it fell to one knee. "Shoot! Attack Order must've scored critical damage. Smeargle's lost more strength than I thought."

Lyra and Delibird looked at the weakened Pokemon, then at each other. "Delibird, should we take the risk?" She asked her Pokemon. Delibird chirped and nodded. "Okay then. Use Present on Smeargle!" The bird moved to its comrade and pulled out a glowing orb from its bag, offering it to Smeargle. The Painter Pokemon gave a doubtful look, but it grabbed the orb. The object broke into many light particles, which coated Smeargle's body. Within seconds, it began restoring the Pokemon's strength, and when the light faded, Smeargle stood up, ready to fight. Lyra let out a breath she had been holding. "Good, it worked."

"Lyra took a big risk." Ash commented. "Present usually damages the target, but it sometimes heals it. She must have left it all to chance."

"She's lucky." Misty added.

'_That was such an unneeded gamble.'_ Blackheart thought.

"That bird could be trouble." Tia said. "Vespiquen, use Power Gem on Delibird!" Vespiquen created a glowing orange orb in its hands and fired it right towards the bird.

"Kecleon, hold it down with Psychic!" Frank called out. The chameleon's eyes glowed blue, creating a blue aura around the Present Pokemon, preventing it from moving as the Power Gem sailed toward it.

"Smeargle, block that move!" Vincent shouted. Smeargle moved in front on the trapped bird and thrust its arms out, catching the attack with its bare hands. It was struggling to hold it back. "Try throwing it aside!" Its trainer told it. With a lot of strength, it shoved the attack to the right, where it exploded on the ground. Vincent got an idea. "Sketch the Power Gem, Smeargle!" The green "paint" on Smeargle began glowing a rainbow of colors. It took the tail and drew the shape of the Power Gem attack in front of it. Then it grabbed the shape and absorbed it into its body. "Perfect!"

"I've never seen the move Sketch used before." Marina said. "What's it do?"

"From what I've heard, Sketch is Smeargle's signature move." Jimmy told her. "It permanently copies the move the last move used by the opponent. In this case, Vince's Smeargle now knows Power Gem."

"You little sneak!" Frank called out, impressed. "Too bad it won't help! Kecleon, Ancientpower on Delibird!" The chameleon fired its Rock-type attack. The Johto duo looked at each other.

"I've got a plan." Lyra said. "Follow my lead." She turned back to the field. "Delibird, dodge and use Blizzard!" Delibird jumped to avoid the orb, and then opened its bag, causing a massive burst of snow and wind to shoot toward them. Since Kecleon was still Ice-type, it didn't do much, but Vespiquen took more damage because of its Flying-type nature.

"Vespiquen, Heal Order, quick!" Tia cried. Vespiquen let out more buzzing, causing another swarm of bugs to fly out. This time, the bugs attached to the bee's body and melded into it, healing most of its damage.

"I can barely see!" Frank groaned. The Blizzard attack was obscuring his vision greatly. Finally, the storm died down, revealing a weakened Delibird. "Now I've got you! Kecleon, use-"

"Power Gem, now!" Vincent's voice rang out. Out of nowhere, a glowing orange orb struck Kecleon. The Rock-type attack did double damage due to the Ice-type, but Kecleon's body changed to a dark brown color, signifying it was now Rock-type.

"Clever! Using the Blizzard as an attack and a cover!" Frank remarked. "Hang in there, Kecleon!" The Color Change Pokemon tried to stand, but Smeargle appeared in front of it. Kecleon looked scared.

"Smeargle, use Flash Cannon!" The Painter Pokemon created a mass of light between its hands, and then fired a beam of light from the mass, striking Kecleon point-blank and knocking it backwards. The move was Steel-type, so it preyed on Kecleon's weakness again.

"Kecleon, no!" The brother and sister yelled. The chameleon landed in front of Vespiquen, its eyes showing no will to continue.

"Kecleon is unable to battle!" The referee called out. Frank recalled it to its Pokeball.

"You did well, Kecleon. Take a nice rest." He said to it. He turned to Tia. "It's up to you, sis."

"Right, bro." She responded, and then turned back to the field. "Vespiquen, Aerial Ace!" The Beehive Pokemon gained the familiar wind-like aura and charged forward, striking Smeargle since it couldn't miss. The struck Pokemon landed on all fours, but rose its head only to be met by Vespiquen, a Power Gem in its hands. "It's over now!" Her attitude was interrupted by Lyra laughing.

"Oh it's over, for you!" She shouted. "Delibird, use Present!" The bird pulled another glowing orb from its bag and threw it to the bee. Not thinking, Vespiquen caught it only to have it explode in its face.

"Thanks, babe!" Vincent said. "Smeargle, Power Gem!" Smeargle stood up, created the attack Vespiquen was about to use, and fired it, striking the Pokemon that was still reeling from the explosion. It did quadruple damage due to Vespiquen's types, but the Beehive Pokemon was still active, but weak.

"This isn't good! Heal Order, Vespiquen!" Tia cried. It began buzzing again, but Lyra spoke up.

"Too late! Delibird, finish this with Sky Attack!" Delibird began radiating a bright orange aura.

"Why am I too late?" The young girl asked, confused. "Sky Attack takes time to charge, and Vespiquen will have healed by then!"

"That's where you're wrong." The brown-haired Johto trainer said with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Use it now, Delibird!" The bird pulled an odd red leaf out from its bag and ate it. Within a second, the aura around it roared to life.

"I saw that leaf! That was a Power Herb!" Paul exclaimed.

"Power Herb?" Dawn asked.

"A Power Herb comes in handy when you use a move that requires time to charge, like Sky Attack." The lavenderette explained. "When a Pokemon eats one, the charge needed for the move is eliminated, allowing instant use of the move."

"CHARGE!!" Lyra yelled. Delibird rushed toward Vespiquen, an orange silhouette of a bird covering its body. The bee gained a scared look for only seconds before it was struck dead-on for super-effective damage from the Flying-type attack. It landed on the ground, its will to fight gone.

"Vespiquen!" Tia shouted in horror.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle! Smeargle and Delibird win!" The ref called out, pointing to the victors. "The battle goes to Vincent and Lyra!"

"Aw yeah!" Vincent shouted. "That rocked!" Lyra rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, you rocked, Vince." She said, kissing him. They stayed that way for a few seconds as the crowd roared in applause. When they broke apart, they approached the two siblings. Tia had already recalled Vespiquen by that time.

"That was a great battle, you two." Vincent said to Frank.

"It was our first battle in a while, but it was a great refresher!" Frank responded, patting Vincent on the shoulder rather hard.

"If we ever meet again, let's have a rematch!" Tia chirped.

"Sure thing!" Lyra said. Frank lifted his sister onto his shoulder again, and the four of them left the field.

Blackheart scowled angrily. Not did he have to sit through another love display, but the only potential target for the match had won. _'Hmph. Since they won, I won't go after her… yet. Just wait, fool. You will see the error of succumbing to that pathetic emotion.'_ He got up and left the stands with the rest of the spectators.

* * *

**Not a bad battle, eh? To help you picture Frank and Tia a little, their appearances are based on the Muscle Man and Little Girl characters from Pokemon Battle Revolution. I'll try to update more often.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please forgive me for not updating. Stupid idea blocks. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

A True Blackheart

Chapter 15

With the sixth match done and over with, the four Trainers returned to the lobby. Frank and Tia headed to another area, and Vincent and Lyra rejoined the group. After some brief congratulating, Brock checked the match schedule. It was his and Holly's turn to battle next, and of all people, they were facing his parents, Flint and Lola.

"Hey, Brock?" A voice asked him. He turned and saw Holly. "You're not psyched out about the fact that we're facing your parents, are you?"

"Why should I?" He asked back. "I've already beaten Mom before, and she specializes in Water-type Pokemon!" He chuckled and Holly giggled. Then out of nowhere, a big, rough hand started ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, but can you beat your dear old Dad?" A deep voice chuckled. Brock whirled around again and found that it was Flint, whom Brock was a spitting image of, who was giving him a slight hard time. He was wearing a white tank top with a tan jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots. His wife, Lola, was right next to him, wearing a pink shirt and a long black skirt, high-heels, and her purse was on her arm.

"Knock it off, Dad, we're in public!" Brock complained. Holly and Lola were both laughing as Flint removed his hand. "I never thought I would see you two here."

"Well, we know you like surprises!" Flint said. He noticed Brock's girlfriend. "Hey there, Holly! I should've known you'd enter."

"Yep!" She chirped. "You probably already knew, but I'm teamed with Brock. What brings you two to the tournament?"

"Slow Gym day." Lola explained. "We haven't had a single challenger, so we decided to close up for the day. Then we remembered the tournament we told Brock about, so we came and signed up!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you won't last one round." Brock taunted. "You're up against us, and we've gotten much stronger!" He pounded his fists together at the end of his sentence.

"That's the spirit, Brock, my boy! I taught you well." Flint remarked. "Oh, by the way, Lola's got Ludicolo. You might be able to use if you make it past the first round."

"No kidding?" Holly asked.

"Nope! Got it right in here!" Lola chirped, rummaging through the bag. She was having trouble finding it, however. "Where is it? I know it's in here!" Finally, she came across a Pokeball, but as she pulled it out, a second Pokeball was accidentally knocked loose from the bag. It landed on the floor and rolled away. "Oh, I'm such a klutz sometimes." Lola groaned. The Pokeball kept rolling until it clanked against a familiar grey boot: that of Dark Trainer Blackheart. He looked down and saw the object, and then reached down and picked it up. The armored Trainer approached the Pewter Gym Leaders, both of them not really knowing who he was.

"Does this belong to either of you?" He asked. His voice was completely indifferent: no joy, no rudeness, nothing. His partners in conversation nodded. Blackheart held out the Pokeball, and Lola took it. "You should be more careful with your things next time."

"Thank you, mister…?" Lola began to ask.

"Blackheart." The snowy-haired Trainer finished. "I'm surprised you didn't know. I was in the first match." He turned to walk away.

"Hold up." Brock spoke. Blackheart turned his head to look at the current Pewter Leader. "You claim to hate love, right? You act rude to me, Holly, and my friends, but when you talked to my parents, you weren't rude at all. Why is that?"

Blackheart rolled his red eyes. "The answer lies on their fingers." He said simply. They were all stumped. Brock and Holly looked at Brock's parents' hands and noticed the wedding rings. Then it clicked.

"So… you weren't rude to them because they're married?" Holly inquired.

"Precisely." Blackheart responded.

"What does that have to do with this?" Brock asked, stumped.

"Because, Rockhead," The armored Trainer's voice was rude once more. "I attempt to stop love before it gets too strong. When two people are merely dating, such as you and the orange-haired girl you love, I can still split them apart before an ultimate downfall occurs. However, marriage is the boundary I stop at, as it is the point where two individuals permanently link their lives together. Therefore, I leave them to the inevitable fate that awaits them. I show no malice toward them as it is not required in those cases."

"Well, that explains a lot." Flint commented.

"I've done my good deed for the day." The white-haired teen said as he began walking off. However, he turned back and shot Brock and Holly a glare. "You should do the same and split up. You'll thank me in the future." He walked off without looking back.

"I'm really starting to hate him." Holly groaned.

"You and me both." Brock added. He turned back to his parents. "Don't worry about him. He claims he'll make us see the error of falling in love, but he hasn't made good on his threats. My impression is that he's all bark and no bite."

"Sounds like someone who needs a reality check." Lola commented as she handed her son Ludicolo's Pokeball.

"Attention, everyone," the intercom spoke, "the seventh match of the first round is about to start. Participants, report to the field; spectators, head for the stands."

"Let's worry about him later." Flint said. "Right now, Lola and I have a battle to win!"

"Don't get too confident, Dad! I beat Mom, so I can beat you!" Brock chirped. "Let's go, Holly!"

"Right!" The redhead replied. The two of them headed to their side of the field while Flint and Lola made their way to the other end.

Unknown to them, a familiar Dusknoir was near them. Hiding via invisibility, it had heard what Brock had said about its owner, Blackheart. When the four of them had left, Dusknoir discreetly returned to its owner, telepathically relaying all the info to him. Blackheart scowled angrily at what he had heard. _'So, they think I'm bluffing, do they? They will regret making that assumption. I do not make idle threats. Thank you for the information, Dusknoir.'_ The ghost Pokemon gave a _'Noir…'_ in response before fading. He remembered from his list that Holly was a target. Lola was not, however, due to being married. _'Time to see if another target will be acquired.'_ He made his own way to the spectator stands.

* * *

**Blackheart wasn't too happy about what was said, huh? How exactly will he make them eat their words? Mull that over while you read the upcoming 7th battle! Stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	16. UPDATE

**Hello everyone, Vile here. While not many of you read this story in comparison to my ZEXAL stories, to those who do, I've decided that the way this story is going is nowhere. The sequence of events I chose for this story created something doomed to be stale, and in all honesty, I was trying to make the story one big compilation of Pokemon battles. Well, now that I have more experience in story writing, I'll eventually re-write this story with a different plot that can actually hold up to the standards of some of my other works. I'll try to make the new version of A True Blackheart better than the original. That's all I had to say, so Ja ne for now!  
**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.  
**


End file.
